Le loup, l'agneau et les deux pigeons
by julielal
Summary: Le voyage chaotique de deux messieurs jusqu'à la paternité. Enfin, c'est pas tellement le bébé qui est chaotique. Ce serait plus la, euh, mère. On se comprend quoi. Ils sont pas sortis, les pauvres. harry/severus sirius/remus , collaboration avec Archea
1. 19 et 20 septembre

**Note préliminaire que vous seriez bien aimables de lire, merci d'avance**

Me voilà de retour avec une belle fic chatoyante, et cette fois je ne suis pas seule ! Cette histoire est écrite à quatre mains. Comme vous êtes des lecteurs vifs et intelligents, vous aurez compris qu'il y en a deux à moi dans le tas. Les deux autres appartiennent à Archea, qui est la meilleurs snackeuse du fandom français au cas où certains ne seraient toujours pas au courant.

L'idée de cette fic est d'ailleurs la sienne. Si vous avez bonne mémoire, vous savez que c'est à sa requête que fut écrite L'Idée du siècle. Pour cette fic, elle m'avait soumis plusieurs idées, et l'une de celles qui n'avaient pas été utilisées à l'époque se retrouve ici maintenant. Le principe est simple : une fic épistolaire, c'est à dire entièrement constituée de lettres, avec deux correspondants, Sirius et Harry, qui se racontent leurs malheurs conjugaux. Chaque auteure choisit un personnage (histoire de rigoler je vous laisse deviner qui fait quoi), écrit sa lettre, l'envoit à l'autre et attend la réponse (tout en profitant éhontément de la correction orthographique à l'oeil de sa correspondante, ça c'est surtout moi d'ailleurs). Et ainsi de suite.

Je vous l'avait pas dit que c'était un trait de génie ?

Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est expliqués, passons au bazar technique:

**Titre:** Le loup, l'agneau et les deux pigeons (il va falloir quelques chapitres avant que le titre ne devienne drôle)

**Auteures**: Archea et julielal

**Rating:** disons T, pour de futurs sous-entendus gaulois

**Warnings:** slash hp/sr et sb/rl (ne sommes nous pas adorables ?), mpreg et karaoké sauvage. Attention, pour des raisons purement pratiques nous avons décidé que la grossesse de ces messieurs ne durerait que 4 mois. Donc ne paniquez pas en voyant les dates défiler plus vite que prévu, c'est normal.

Et maintenant, sous vos yeux émerveillés : la fic !

Ah oui, et si vous pouviez laisser une review ce serait sympa aussi.

***

* * *

Poudlard, 19 septembre 2002

Cher Sirius,

Comment vas-tu ? Et Rémus ? Tu peux le rassurer, je n'ai pas oublié son livre (même si ça fait six mois que je l'ai), c'est juste que je l'ai retrouvé l'autre jour quand il me l'a demandé, et du coup je l'ai relu. Je le lui ramènerai bientôt.

Ici, on a comme un imprévu. Je sais qu'on devait venir dîner ce soir chez toi et Rémus avec Sév, mais j'ai peur qu'on ne doive annuler, on a eu un petit incident.

Tu sais qu'on avait commencer à parler d'enfants et tout ça, et que Sév avait préparé une potion de fertilité pour quand on s'y mettrait sérieusement. Et bien, il est possible que je n'ai pas tout à fait bien rangé le flacon. Il est même possible que je l'aie laissé traîner dans un endroit très stupide en attendant de le boire moi-même, du genre le placard de la salle de bain. Et il est possible que Sév se soit levé du mauvais pied ce matin et qu'il n'ait pas fait très attention pendant sa toilette, et qu'au lieu d'attraper sa bouteille de traitement contre l'ulcère de l'estomac il ait pris celle de 'Bébé Minute'.

Et il est possible qu'en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait il n'ait pas été tout à fait ravi et que j'aie passé la moitié de la matinée à l'Infirmerie pendant que Pomfresh recollait mon nez.

Donc, voilà. Félicitations, tu vas être grand-parrain !

Vu que Sév s'est enfermé dans nos appartements et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé moyen d'y entrer, je pense qu'on va devoir repousser un peu le dîner. En même temps, après la discussion qu'il a eue avec l'infirmière, j'aurais fait pareil. Qui aurait cru que la grossesse pouvait avoir autant d'effets secondaires sur les hommes, hein ? En même temps j'aurais dû m'en douter, après que Sév ait autant insisté pour que ce soit moi qui porte le bébé. Plus jeune et en meilleure santé, mon oeil. Enfin bref.

D'après Pomfresh, en plus des nausées, fringales et tout le tralala habituel, il y a quatre-vingt dix pour-cent de chances que les hormones ne 'modifient son comportement de manière drastique'. Étant donné que Sév est déjà plutôt drastique à la base, j'ai un peu peur de ce que ça signifie exactement je dois dire.

Va-y, rigole, je t'autorise.

A ce propos, tu as bien une chambre d'amis pour moi, au cas où ? **_(la phrase précédente est barrée deux fois consciencieusement)_** Mais je suis prêt à endurer si ça signifie qu'à la fin on aura un bébé rien qu'à nous. Et je suis sûr qu'une fois que Sév sera remis du choc, il sera content aussi. Maintenant reste à savoir combien de temps ça prendra.

Dis donc, maintenant que je couche ça sur le papier ça me frappe vraiment. Je vais avoir un bébé. _On _va avoir un bébé. Wow.

Accorde moi une minute de pause le temps d'hyperventiler un peu.

...

Voilà, ça c'est fait. Heureusement qu'aucun élève n'a ouvert ma porte à ce moment, je pense que mon autorité en aurait pris un coup si on m'avait vu sautiller en rigolant comme un malade autour de mon secrétaire.

Bon, je sais que normalement je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à écrire, mais sachant que plus je mets longtemps à envoyer ça, plus Sévérus aura de temps pour faire retomber la vapeur, je vais essayer de trouver un truc à dire.

Tu suis la ligue de Quidditch ? J'ai entendu dire que les Canons avaient remonté de deux places dans le classement cette année. Ce qui fait d'eux les avant-avant-derniers devant les Tatous de Tottenham et les Cochons Nains de Stratford. Ron aime croire que c'est grâce à lui, j'ai pas eu le cœur de le contredire. Et s'il apprend que j'ai dit ça je saurais d'où ça vient.

D'accord, à part la météo on peut difficilement faire pire comme sujet de conversations.

Et sinon, la dernière pleine lune s'est bien passée ? Sév m'a dit que la nouvelle variante de la potion Tue-Loup qu'il avait essayée semblait très bien marcher. Je veux bien le croire, cela dit j'ai vu le gobelet, ça avait l'air encore plus atroce que celle d'avant. Ah, tant que j'y pense, mon cher et tendre a passé la semaine à réclamer que je te demande de dire à Rémus de lui faire suivre les dernières entrées du journal dans lequel il note ses réactions aux modifications de la potion à chaque fois. Une histoire d'influence du taux de feuilles de gardénia séchées sur le système reproducteur ou je ne sais quoi. De toute façon à chaque fois qu'il parle de potions, moi je hoche la tête en faisant 'hmm hmm', mais il y a un bail que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre.

Enfin voilà, tu serais bien aimable de faire suivre.

Sujet de conversation, sujet de conversation...

Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que mes premières leçons se sont passées comme sur des roulettes (à propos, merci à Rémus pour ses vieux plans de cours) et que les élèves n'ont pas encore réussi à me trouver un surnom qui rime. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en ait pas qui ne riment pas, et j'en ai entendu certains qui m'ont vraiment fait regretter d'avoir à enlever des points tellement je me suis marré une fois tout seul. A part les rumeurs qui volent dans tous les sens sur le fait qu'un Quatrième Année nous aurait ou pas surpris Sévérus et moi très occupés dans un placard pendant l'heure du déjeuner la première semaine, tout est plutôt calme.

Et non, tu ne sauras pas si cette rumeur était fondée ou pas, Fred m'a prévenu que tu avais déjà prévu de miser cinq gallions.

Ensuite, les cours de Sév se déroulent comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude il rentre tous les soirs en jurant qu'un jour il y aura bien un élève qui arrivera à faire s'écrouler le château tellement ils sont tous incompétents. Ce qui me rappelle que Neville et Luna attendent un garçon, c'est officiel.

Sév a programmé sa retraite pour l'année où il entrerait à Poudlard. J'aime beaucoup Neville, mais je suis obligé de comprendre. Je l'ai vu faire en cours de potions pendant cinq ans, c'était pas joli joli. Même moi je faisais bonne figure à côté, et ça ça en dit long.

...

Bon, et bien je pense que je ne peux pas décemment continuer à te raconter la vie de Neville alors que tu ne le connais même pas sans avoir vraiment l'air d'une poule mouillée. Sur ce, je m'en vais affronter mon cher époux. Si tu reçois un faire-part de décès, c'est dans la norme.

Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est de l'humour. J'espère.

En espérant aussi pouvoir faire ce dîner d'ici pas trop longtemps,

Affectueusement,

ton filleul préféré

PS: je viens de me rendre compte que je signais ça depuis des années alors que c'est débile, je suis ton seul filleul. Oh, tant pis.

***

* * *

Square Grimmauld, 20 septembre 2002

P'tit gars,

Commençons par une question rouge à vingt points pour Gryffondor : y a-t-il une chaise dans ton champ de vision immédiat? Si oui, fais-moi plaisir, vire les pronostics de Quidditch, les miettes de chocogrenouilles et le dernier numéro de _Playmage_ (ne rougis pas, on a tous eu vingt ans) et cale ton héroïque popotin dessus.

C'est fait ? Bien, reprenons. Et même, reprenons dans l'ordre.

Pour le bouquin, ne t'en fais pas, la bibliothèque Black dénombre sept mille volumes sans les périodiques, notre Moony aura de quoi occuper ses longues soirées d'hiver.

Remarque, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il en passe un certain nombre le nez dans _Sorcière-Hebdo_ et _Le Petit Guérisseur Illustré_ car...

Mais n'anticipons pas.

Harry, tu as toujours été un filleul exemplaire mais là, je dois dire que ton dernier scoop m'a comblé. Imaginer Sévérus Rogue dans une robe de maternité, tricotant un bavoir anthracite au lieu de faire chauffer ses aiguilles au rouge en amont de sa prochaine retenue... même dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'aurais pas osé. J'en rigole encore en t'écrivant.

Ouais, ouais, je sais. Épargne-moi le couplet sur les apparences trompeuses et l'amour qui rachète bien des torts, tu connais mon point de vue sur la question. Tant que cet enfant de salaud te rend heureux, je tiendrai ma langue en public. Mais s'il ose porter la main sur toi dans les mois qui viennent, inutile de plaider un excès d'oestrogènes : il se prendra un pain dans la gueule, point barre. Et même si ton allusion à notre chambre d'amis était une boutade , je n'ai pas besoin de te répéter que ma casa, elle est ta casa. L'autre n'aura qu'à se débrouiller tout seul pour les nausées du matin, il a sûrement un chaudron à portée de main.

Non, Moony, je ne suis pas « gratuitement cruel », je dis les choses comme elles sont. Harry, tu serais bien gentil de m'offrir un stylo-plume (avec une plume de cygne, l'encre coule mieux) pour Noël, parce que les plumes à papote, c'est sympa mais ça manque de discrétion.

Où j'en étais, moi ? Ah oui. Alors on va reporter ce dîner à dans quinze jours, le temps que l'ostrogoth calme ses oestrogènes, et j'irai me bidonner dans la cuisine pendant que vous causerez gentiment layette et placenta. En plus il aura à qui parler, car...

Arrêt sur image. Tu ne m'as pas raconté d'histoire avec cette chaise ? Tu n'es pas en train de l'utiliser pour répéter une variante améliorée du Wronski tout en faisant lire ma lettre par Dobby ?

Bon, je te crois. Alors figure-toi qu'hier après-midi, je faisais mes mots croisés peinard au coin du feu en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Kreattur et Moony piapiater déco, comme à l'ordinaire. Depuis qu'on a décidé de s'installer square Grimmaurd, au moins dans un premier temps, ils me mènent une vie infernale. Impossible de rester assis deux minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre se pointe avec un nuancier de papiers peints sous le bras, ou me traîne à l'étage vérifier si la cloison coquille d'oeuf s'harmonise avec les moulures crème anglaise. Et si tu oses raconter la chose à Hermione, je te déshérite. Elle est déjà venue sonner cinq fois ici avec le catalogue Leroy-Merlin sous le bras. Et Molly m'a envoyé un hibou pour savoir si je voulais qu'elle m'organise une pendaison de crémaillère quand on aura fini. Et si quelqu'un prononce encore une fois le mot « finitions » devant moi, je jure devant Dieu que je fais un malheur.

Bref, leur petit dialogue allait bon train dans le vestibule :

Moony : Je t'assure que des stores en acacia pour le petit coin, c'est déjà bien assez sombre.

Kreattur : Oui, mais la Maîtresse a toujours eu une préférence pour l'ébène.

Moony (angélique) : On peut garder l'ébène pour le siège des WC, si tu veux.

Kreattur : Avec des incrustations de nacre ?

Et allez donc, heureusement que le Ministère m'a renfloué l'intégrale du patrimoine avec une prime d'expatriation pour les années Azkaban.

Ça durait depuis un moment déjà quand voilà-t-il pas que l'elfe pousse un cri perçant. Au début je ne bronche pas – trop content à l'idée que Rémus soit enfin en train de lui régler son compte. Et puis je l'entends beugler « Maître, Maître ! » et je finis par me lever. Et là, patatras, je trouve mon Moony étendu au sol dans un capharnaüm d'échantillons, un Kreattur éploré à ses côtés – c'est fou ce qu'il a changé depuis que tu l'as pris en main dans le tome 7.

Moi, tu me connais, je suis un homme d'action. Donc j'ai agi : le Moony sur l'épaule et cap sur Sainte-Mangouste. On a fait notre petit effet au débarquement. Il y en a qui ne suivent pas l'actualité : une partie du personnel a cru que je venais de liquider le dernier Maraudeur et que j'allais prendre l'hosto en otage. Heureusement qu'on est tombés sur un Médicomage un peu plus futé que les autres. Quinze minutes plus tard, il me félicitait chaleureusement : j'allais être papa.

Tu piges le pourquoi de la chaise, à présent ? Je suis un parrain adulte et responsable, quoi qu'en disent les langues de vipère — non, aucune allusion à ton cher et tendre — et je ne voudrais pas voir figurer sur ton faire-part de décès la mention « arrêt cardiaque après réception d'un faire-part de naissance ». Quelque part, ça tiendrait du paradoxe et même si tu n'en es pas à une absurdité près — épouser Sévérus Rogue en grande pompe, un exemple au hasard — on va quand même t'éviter celle-ci.

Moi, je ne te le cache pas, j'ai failli tourner de l'œil. C'est pas parce qu'on agit qu'on va se priver de réagir, hein. Après quoi je les ai tous serrés dans mes bras à la ronde, Moony premier servi, et j'aurais bien payé une tournée générale de whisky-de-feu s'ils étaient autorisés à boire pendant le service.

Parce que non seulement je vais pouvoir faire un loup-garou honnête de Rémus (le nouveau décret autorise les unions hybrides en cas de reproduction avérée – il faut bien repeupler l'Angleterre sorcière, coûte que coûte) mais l'idée d'avoir un fils, un petit Black qui aurait ma beauté et l'intelligence de Rémus me comble d'aise.

Moony, bon dieu, je parle bas pourtant ! Oui, je sais qu'il y a 50% de chances qu'on ait une fille, j'ai appris à compter jusqu'à deux dans le temps. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais laid, c'est quoi ce délire ? Tu vas me faire changer d'avis sur ton intelligence.

Bref.

Je ne suis peut-être pas Legilimens, Harry, mais je devine ce qui te passe dans la tête en ce moment. Et la réponse est non. Non, je n'en veux pas DU TOUT à ton crétin d'époux d'avoir forcé sur le gardénia, même si on ne m'ôtera pas de la tête qu'il l'a fait exprès. Et c'est bien fait pour lui s'il s'est gouré de potion, c'est qu'il y a encore une justice équitable au Ciel. Mais je m'en fous parce que je suis trop content : j'ai toujours rêvé de fonder une famille pour compenser celle qui m'a chassé d'ici il y a vingt-cinq ans. Rémus est fou de joie, lui aussi – je parie qu'il se voit déjà en mère de famille nombreuse, enfournant des platées de brownies dans le beau tablier « I love Moomy » que je lui aurai offert pour Noël. Et quand on aura envoyé les petits faire coucouche-panier, j'allumerai une pipe et on sortira se promener dans le jardin au clair de lune et....

Oh merde.

Oh p... de b... de merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

Harry, euh... tu pourrais demander à Sniv... Rog... ton époux ce qu'il advient d'un fœtus lycanthrope pendant les pleines lunes ? Et si sa fichue potion risque d'avoir des effets nocifs, avec ou sans le gardénia ?

Et surtout, SURTOUT... qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire si l'accouchement tombe un de ces soirs ?

Ton parrain exultant et suant à grosses gouttes,

Sirius

PS C'est cool, cette histoire d'effets drastiques. Vu que Remus est déjà drastiquement maternel de tempérament, je vais me faire joliment gâter dans les mois qui viennent !

PPS Oh et n'oublie pas : même si j'ai une portée entière de loupiots, tu resteras toujours mon seul filleul. Et mon préféré, de surcroît.

PPSS Dis à Ron de modérer ses ardeurs, les Ornithorynques d'Oxford ne feront qu'une bouchée des Canons.

***

_à suivre..._


	2. 3 et 4 octobre

Suite à une avalanche de 'LA SUIIIITE' retentissants, et aussi parce que moi j'ai horreur d'attendre, et Archea c'est limite pire, voici le chapitre deux.

On applaudit bien fort.

Maintenant, j'ai beau me creuser, j'ai du mal à trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à dire, donc je vais juste vous laisser lire et la boucler pour une fois.

Amusez-vous bien.

* * *

***

* * *

Poudlard, 3 octobre 2002

Cher Sirius,

Je viens de relire ta dernière lettre (tu sais, histoire de trouver d'autres trucs à dire que 'Wow, il était super le rôti, hier') et avant toute chose, je vais le répéter une dernière fois: je ne suis pas petit, je suis _compact_. Alors s'il te plaît, trouve-moi un autre surnom que « p'tit gars », mon ego t'en saura gré. Et je ne garde pas de _Playmage _dans les appartements !

Ils sont planqués dans un tiroir de mon bureau fermé à clefs. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Enfin, puisque tu m'as aimablement rappelé hier soir qu'en tant qu'enseignant j'avais une quantité scandaleuse de temps libre (laisse-moi rire, c'est pas toi que les élèves viennent faire chier à neuf heures du soir parce qu'ils ont perdu le sujet de leur devoir ou qui dois te taper les rondes de nuit tous les mardis), que Poudlard avait une bibliothèque bien fournie et que la pleine lune était la semaine prochaine, j'ai mis mon samedi à profit pour faire ces recherches que vous m'avez demandées sur la grossesse chez le loup-garou. Faut-il que je t'aime pour passer mon week-end le nez dans des bouquins sans même demander qu'on te coupe un bras en rétribution. Je pourrais, tu sais, le nouveau Ministre m'a vachement à la bonne. Mais je m'égare.

Après recherches poussées (j'ai même enrôlé Hermione pour l'occase, c'est dire. Elle vous passe le bonjour et recommande le yoga prénatal à Rémus, quoi que soit ce truc exactement), il est apparu que tu peux desserrer les fesses, tout ira bien pour ton cher et tendre. La lycanthropie (eh oui, moi aussi je connais des grands mots, tu vois que Sév a une bonne influence quand il veut) est un virus, et non un trait génétique. En clair, ça ne se transmet pas aux enfants à moins que Rémus ne trouve le moyen de le mordre in utero, et j'ai quand même un doute. Donc relax, il a à peu près autant de chances d'accoucher d'un loup-garou que d'un grille-pain.

Ensuite, une fois traduit le discours hermionien, j'ai compris que le loup agissait d'instinct pour protéger son petit et que pendant la grossesse la transformation physique n'avait pas lieu. Attention, la physique seulement. Le bouquin est vieux, mais à ce qu'on a compris le loup va se retrouver aux manettes du corps de Rémus pendant les pleines lunes, donc je suggère l'achat d'une laisse.

Si tu me dis que vous en avez déjà une, je refuse catégoriquement de savoir à quoi elle sert.

Et puis si l'accouchement tombe à la pleine lune, et beeeen... bon courage ? Franchement, on est pas tombés sur ce cas dans les grimoires, mais bon sait-on jamais. Et je doute que le loup se rappelle la respiration Lamaze, alors la meilleure chose que je puisse te recommander, c'est de te faire faire une coquille. Moi j'ai déjà la mienne, on est jamais trop prudent.

Et enfin, même si du coup ça n'est plus tellement utile, prendre la potion Tue-Loup pendant la grossesse est une Mauvaise Idée, principalement parce que vingt ingrédients sur vingt-quatre sont soit toxiques soit abortifs. A ce propos, vous avez les félicitations Sév. Si, si, je te jure. D'ailleurs il m'a même aidé à traquer les effets secondaires de la potion, et il inclut une recette d'anti-nausée loup-garou-friendly avec la lettre.

Il est drôlement aimable depuis quelques jours, je me demande s'il a besoin d'un truc...

Je me suis déjà posé la question hier, quand il a dit à Rémus qu'il aimait ce qu'il avait fait dans le vestibule et qu'il lui a proposé de remplacer les meubles en acajou du petit salon par du merisier. Déjà quand il s'est mis à dire bonjour le matin à la table des professeurs la semaine dernière, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un truc pas net. En même temps, avec Sév, va savoir. Il est bien capable de se comporter aimablement (enfin aimable pour lui, c'est-à-dire presque socialement normal pour nous) rien que pour nous faire douter de notre santé mentale.

Je l'aime, mais il a l'esprit tordu des fois.

Sinon, je voulais te dire un truc mais pas moyen de remettre le doigt sur quoi... Et pourtant on en a parlé un bon moment cette nuit avec Sév. Roooh ça m'agace, je vais lui demander.

Je me suis fait envoyer chi... promener, mais j'ai ma réponse. Quand je te le dis qu'il fait des progrès. Pas un seul commentaire insultant sur mon intellect en deux jours, ça commence presque à me manquer. Enfin bref, on s'était demandé, le prend pas mal, si vous vous étiez pas disputés avant qu'on arrive. Non pas que l'ambiance était mauvaise ou quoi que ce soit, on a passé une très bonne soirée, et le dîner était délicieux. En parlant de ça, tu as vu ce que Sév et Rémus se sont descendus à eux deux ? Je veux bien qu'ils mangent pour quatre maintenant, mais là ils m'impressionnent. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Rémus cuisine toujours dix fois trop.

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à arrêter de changer de sujet tout le temps comme ça.

Je disais donc, quand on est arrivés, et un peu toute la soirée en fait, Rémus avait l'air un peu... je sais pas. Pas vraiment en colère, mais de mauvais poil. Rien qu'un seul poil, promis, hein ! Après tout, tout le monde a ses mauvais jours, mais avec Rémus on est tellement habitués à le voir calme et souriant, ben ça perturbe. Enfin, je voulais juste vérifier que tout allait bien, quoi.

Sinon on a eu le premier rendez-vous avec Poppy ce matin avant les cours. Tu sais, visite de contrôle et tout ça. Sév refuse d'aller à Ste Mangouste, heureusement qu'on a une infirmière polyvalente, moi je te le dis. Enfin bref, elle a pesé Sév (j'ai juré solennellement de ne jamais révéler le résultat, alors inutile de caqueter en comparant avec Moony), dressé une liste des symptômes et tout le tralala, normal quoi. En parlant de symptômes, ça va la nausée de Rémus ? Celle de Sév c'est un _cauchemar_, ça tombe toute la journée, ça pue, ça l'épuise (que moi je dorme à toutes les réunions en salle des professeurs, d'accord, mais _lui _c'est une première), et en plus Poppy dit que ça lui fait faire des rejets de je ne sais quoi qui lui pourrissent les dents.

Tu seras bien aimable de ne pas faire de commentaires, je t'entends penser d'ici.

Enfin bref, ils ont papoté fluides, placenta, _glaire_ (au risque de paraître puéril : beuââârk. Là j'ai dû faire une drôle de tête parce que Poppy m'a proposé une tasse de thé. C'est tout nous ça, de bons Englishmen. 'Oh dear, nous venons de traverser une épreuve traumatisante, allons prendre une bonne tasse de thé bien fort avec une touche de lait'. Pas étonnant que les autres pays se marrent en nous voyant faire. Dis donc, c'était une parenthèse vachement longue ça. Okay, j'arrête). Sans rire, je crois que le terme exact c'était 'bouchon glaireux'. Je me suis soudainement senti très content d'avoir mal rangé la bouteille de potion de fertilité. Personne ne dira de Harry Potter qu'il a un bouchon glaireux, non m'sieur.

Enfin pour la faire courte tout va comme sur des roulettes, quoi. D'ailleurs on se demandait si vous aviez déjà choisi un cours de préparation à l'accouchement, des fois qu'on puisse aller au même. Ok, c'était surtout moi qui me demandais en fait.

...

T'as raison, mauvais plan.

Oh Merlin, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc. Avec tout ça j'ai toujours pas annoncé la nouvelle aux Weasley, Molly et Hermione vont me tuer. Sans compter que je suis bon pour me noyer dans un océan de layette tricotée main. Meeeerdeuh. Bon ben je suis bon pour écrire une autre lettre après celle-là. Je suis pas super doué, niveau communication. Les sorciers peuvent pas faire comme tout le monde et passer au téléphone, non ?

Il faudra que j'arrête de râler sur des trucs stupides, un de ces jours. Oh, ça fait du bien quand même. Bon je te laisse, j'ai mes Cinquième Années qui vont arriver.

En espérant remettre ça bientôt (le fondant au chocolat était à tomber, je crois que ça s'est vu. J'en ai encore retrouvé sur la tempe de Sévérus ce matin tellement il l'avait mangé avec enthousiasme),

Ton filleul compact préféré,

Harry

PS Ci-joint une plume de cygne et une bouteille d'encre noire auto-correctrice pour toi (je veux bien que tu sois resté longtemps sans toucher une plume, mais là c'est pas du luxe, tu écris avec tes orteils ou quoi ?) de ma part, et des catalogues Ikéa et Leroy-Merlin pour Rémus de la part de Sév. Il renoue avec ses racines moldues, paraît-il. Va comprendre.

PPS Les Ornithorynques d'Oxford ? Oh je t'en prie, l'attrapeur des Cogneurs de Cartridge est mille fois meilleur, ils ne vont en faire qu'une bouchée. Je voulais te le dire l'autre soir, et ça m'est sorti de la tête.

PPPS J'ai _encore_ oublié de ramener ce foutu bouquin, ça te dérangerait de passer le chercher vite fait dans la semaine ? Je te paierai le coup aux Trois Balais en même temps.

* * *

***

* * *

Square Grimmauld, 4 octobre 2005

P'tit compact,

(Puisque tu y tiens, mais ne t'étonne pas si je te prie de changer de disque lors de notre prochaine conversation),

Ta lettre de château est arrivée au moment où je partais faire les courses et j'ai eu le réflexe de la fourrer dans ma poche au lieu de la laisser traîner sur le petit meuble du vestibule, selon ma bonne habitude.

Quand je vois ce que tu m'écris, c'était sans doute un geste salutaire. Ta franchise est admirable, mais il y a des réflexions à ne pas mettre sous tous les yeux.

Alors pour commencer : un grand merci pour tes recherches, et tu passeras le message à Hermione. J'avais essayé de vous devancer, mais la bibliothèque familiale n'est pas très causante sur les grossesses lycanthropes. J'ai bien déniché un opuscule de 1675 intitulé _Mores et Amores Lupi Garupi_ mais après consultation, ça enseigne surtout l'art d'éviscérer le loup-garou avec un katanga biface en récitant la table de sept à l'envers pour éviter de se faire contaminer. Enfin, ça pourra toujours s'avérer utile si les médecins optent pour une césarienne, vu que Moony n'est plus de la première jeunesse.

Rogue non plus, tu me diras, mais il semble tenir le coup plutôt bien, au moins moralement. Je dois reconnaître qu'il m'a pas mal... impressionné à ce dîner. Non seulement parce qu'il est incollable sur les mérites comparés du glycéro et de l'acrylique –Moony et lui sont mûrs pour ouvrir une succursale du BHV dans la Cabane Hurlante— mais parce qu'il s'est montré d'une humeur de pinson éméché toute la soirée. Y compris quand je lui ai lancé qu'avec sa robe noire et son petit bedon, il faisait très Veuve Joyeuse sicilienne.

On m'aurait dit il y a quinze ans que Séverus Rogue m'adresserait un sourire bienveillant... Il faut reconnaître que quand il oublie de tonifier ses sourcils, il est d'assez bonne compagnie. Son imitation de McGonagall découvrant qu'on lui a réservé le cours d'éducation sexuelle des Quatrième Années était à se pisser dessus, sauf ton respect.

Tu dois avoir une bonne influence sur lui, en fait.

Du coup, je m'excuse platement pour les quelques couacs de la soirée, que tu as relevés avec une acuité (myope, toi ? mon œil) et un tact qui te font honneur. Le médicomage a beau nous affirmer que sa morphologie épargne à Moony la plupart des syndromes prénataux ordinaires, il faut croire qu'une première grossesse le rend un peu nerveux. Autrement je ne m'explique pas sa remarque à propos du Pouilly Fuissé. D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû dire tout haut que c'était son septième verre, mais « Je ne vois pas de quel droit tu serais le seul pochtron dans cette maison » n'était pas du meilleur goût.

Bouchon glaireux ou pas, c'est pas des choses qu'on dit à son homme, surtout en public.

Et pour confirmer ton intuition (avoue que tu m'as menti sur ton poste et qu'ils t'ont recruté en Divination cette année), oui, on s'était un peu crié dessus avant votre arrivée. Non-coupable, Votre Honneur. Je te jure que je le traite comme un boursouf tendance cardiaque. Mais c'est quand même pas ma faute si les serviettes n'étaient pas pliées en bonnet d'évêque. J'ai jamais vu un évêque de ma vie, d'abord, et puis c'était à Kreattur de dresser la table, moi j'étais préposé à l'apéro.

« Les hormones, Paddy, les hormones ». Je sens que j'ai trouvé mon mantra personnel pour les trois mois à venir.

Ça va sûrement se tasser d'ici une semaine ou deux, et même s'il est un peu grognon quand je lui en parle, j'ai la ferme intention de le traîner à ces séances de respiration collectives. Sainte-Mangouste propose un cours d'initiation samedi en huit, si ça vous dit. Il est temps qu'il mette le nez hors de la maison : si je l'écoutais, il passerait la journée entière le nez dans ses catalogues en remplissant des bons de commande. Quand Kingsley est passé prendre des nouvelles, il n'a même pas voulu descendre. Il a fallu faire monter King dans la chambre et je ne savais plus où me mettre, il y avait de la sciure de contreplaqué partout sur la moquette et on voyait les menottes dépasser de sous l'o-

Hé hé.

Beau temps pour la saison, n'est-ce pas ? Espérons qu'il ne pleuvra pas pour les présélections aux Finales. Et si les Bouchers de Bentham n'ont pas raison de tes Canons, je ne m'appelle plus Sirius Black. Tout le monde sait que leur Attrapeur est le seul au monde capable de repérer le vif d'or les yeux bandés, au froissement de ses ailes dans la brise. Le jour où les Canons repéreront autre chose que l'odeur de la baraque à frites, je te paie un repas complet aux Trois Balais.

Pour Molly, tu peux souffler, on est prems. Elle est venue voir où on en était dans les travaux et quand elle a appris la nouvelle, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait rester la nuit entière. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point la paternité allait 'me mûrir et me responsabiliser à l'image d'Arthur' (merci bien), et elle a commencé une layette au grand complet, avec « T'en fais pas mon petit loup » au point mousse sur chaque lange. J'ai bien plaidé pour « Tout baigne, mon petit chiot », mais il paraît que c'est moins poétique.

Toi, à Poudlard, tu survis ? Sauf erreur de ma part, le corps professoral se compose surtout de vieux messieurs confits dans le célibat et de vieilles demoiselles en mal de maternité. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, p'tit compact. Ici, j'ai Kreattur qui potasse Laurence Pernoud entre deux béchamels — ça va, ça fait pas de bruit — et maman qui est encore sous le choc. Non-coupable, bis. J'ai attendu quatorze heures, l'heure où elle se prépare à sa sieste, et je lui ai dit d'une voix dont Fumseck aurait envié la suavité: M'man chérie, prépare tes avadas, Remus et moi on t'a fait un petit héritier. Elle a ouvert la bouche tout grand, elle l'a toujours pas refermée, mais dans l'intervalle, il n'en sort rien. Il y a des jours où je suis tenté de ressortir le jeu de fléchettes qu'oncle Alphard m'avait offert pour mes treize ans, mais je me retiens noblement.

Oh, et j'ai reçu l'aval du Ministère pour régulariser notre situation de couple. Elle est pas belle, la vie ?

Pas de nausées en vue, mais je garde la recette pour quand maman émergera de son trauma. Tu diras merci à Rogue de ma part. Si je ne l'avais pas vu il y a deux semaines, j'aurais pris des pincettes pour la jeter au feu (la recette, pas maman) mais là, je veux bien croire à sa bonne foi.

(Quand je relis cette lettre, je me dis que je devrais la faire authentifier par un clerc du Magenmagot. Personne ne voudrait jamais croire qu'elle est de moi si elle était lue à haute voix dans une réunion d'anciens élèves. _Sic transit gloria mundi_...)

Ah, j'avais parlé un peu vite. La paix du ménage est momentanément suspendue : je crois que Moony a égaré sa clé de douze.

Ton parrain, légèrement débordé mais toujours fidèle,

Sirius

PS Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour la plume de cygne. Elle est superbe et elle me servira à chatouiller le petit loup après la césarienne. Je n'ai jamais oublié combien tu aimais les chatouilles tout bébé. Tu savais déjà les rendre à trois mois et Lily prédisait que tu serais un grand bourreau des cœurs. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle avait le cœur de Rogue en tête à l'époque, mais sait-on jamais avec la prescience maternelle.

PPS Amène le bouquin à Sainte-Mangouste, ça nous fera de la lecture pendant que ces messieurs souffleront comme deux baleines. Je te dirais bien d'apporter aussi _Playmage_, mais j'ai peur que les médicos ne nous regardent d'un drôle d'air. « Toujours mûr », c'est ma devise à compter d'aujourd'hui.

PPSS Zut, zut et rezut. Tu n'aurais pas une clé de douze en rab à Poudlard ?


	3. 20 et 21 octobre

Les deux auteures tiennent à remercier les reviewers avec moult poutous et cookies. Merci tout le monde !

Ensuite, puisque vous avez été sages, on s'est dit que vous méritiez bien le chapitre 3, alors le voilà. Tadaaaaa.

* * *

Poudlard, 20 octobre 2002

Chère nouvellement-recrutée-bête-de-somme-à-la-botte-de-son-décorateur-d'intérieur,

Premièrement: ahah ! Je te pointe du doigt en ricanant ! Prépare-toi à changer de nom, très cher (j'inclus le formulaire ministériel même si Sévérus a dit que ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part, il me déconcerte en ce moment), les Canons ont rétamé Bentham ce matin même !

Bon d'accord, c'est pas vraiment leur faute si leur attrapeur a pété un anévrisme au bout d'une minute trente et si le reste de l'équipe avait mangé des huîtres pas fraîches la veille, mais les Canons ont quand même gagné !

Passons aux choses sérieuses. Sév veut retourner au cours de respiration la semaine prochaine à la séance du jeudi soir, et il demande si Rémus peut s'inscrire à la même heure parce que, je cite, il s'est follement amusé la semaine passée. Sans vouloir avoir l'air mesquin, j'ai un peu l'impression que Rémus a moins apprécié que lui (je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser du fait qu'il ait montré les dents à l'aide-soignante, pour être franc), mais Sév insiste, alors bon. J'aurais cru qu'il ferait des pieds et des mains pour rester ici et dormir, c'est devenu une de ses activités favorites avec manger, vomir, et corriger des copies. Soit dit en passant, la moyenne des notes de sa classe a grimpé de sept points en trois semaines, je suis un peu perplexe. Il n'insulte plus les élèves sur les copies et il a arrêté l'encre rouge sang.

Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, accroche-toi, il m'a répondu que l'encre bleu était relaxante et mettait la classe dans d'excellentes conditions de travail.

Comme Poppy persiste à dire que personne n'a glissé de substances neuroactives dans son thé de cinq heures (maintenant accompagné d'une quantité substantielle de petits gâteaux à la cannelle), la seule explication qui me vient, c'est les hormones. Et si moi ça me perturbe, je te parle même pas des élèves. Les pauvres ont l'air persuadé que c'est une espèce de piège ultra-tordu et que s'ils baissent leur garde une seconde face au nouveau Rogue, la foudre va s'abattre sur eux ou un truc du genre.

Après sept ans de cours avec Sév, je suis obligé d'admettre que la théorie a du sens.

Enfin bref, tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses mais moi je trouve ça franchement anormal qu'il soit de plus en plus vivable, voir aimable, alors que Molly dit qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi malade dans ses six grossesses additionnées. Si _moi_ je passais mes journées à courir aux toilettes entre les cours pour gerber, je te garantis que je serais autrement de mauvais poil que ça. Poppy dit que ça aurait déjà dû commencer à diminuer, et aucune potion n'a d'effet.

Je me serais attendu à une longue diatribe sur mes gènes pourris qui ne font rien comme tout le monde, mais non. Tout ce qu'il fait c'est me dire que tout va bien et qu'un peu de rejections gastriques ne vont pas rendre la vie moins belle ! _La vie moins belle _! Mot pour mot !

Tu la vois la partie pas logique là ? S'il ne continuait pas à refuser systématiquement les bonbons de Dumbledore je me demanderais s'il a pas viré schizo.

Maintenant que j'y repense, je crois que quand Poppy avait prévenu des changements de comportement drastiques, je me suis attendu au mauvais résultat en fin de compte. Et dire que j'ai fait poser des sortilèges de protection sur tous mes vêtements pour rien.

Une seconde, je suis en train de me plaindre parce que mon mari semble avoir appris à interagir normalement avec d'autres êtres humains là. Je dois avoir un grain. Pas de commentaires, merci, je ne fais que parler tout seul à l'écrit. Ca doit être la frustration qui me met la tête à l'envers, j'ai pas l'habitude moi.

Et oui, au risque de te traumatiser, je fais bien allusion au sexe. Sév est un peu... disons que ses préoccupations se portent ailleurs, ce qui est très bien en théorie, mais là ça fait quand même trois semaines sans rien du tout (laisse-moi te dire que c'est un record incontesté pour nous) et je commence à avoir des cals. Donc si je suis un peu de mauvaise humeur la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, tu sauras pourquoi.

Okay, j'arrête avant que tu chopes une corbeille pour vomir dedans. Je sais que c'est un sujet qui te perturbe. C'est ta punition pour avoir mentionné mes deux figures parentales en train de jouer avec des menottes. Tortionnaire de filleul, va.

Bon, et bien à part ça il n'y a pas de nouvelles majeures, mis à part peut-être que Hagrid s'est fait mordre par une de ses citrouilles géantes mardi. Comment ça a pu arriver, ne me demande pas, j'en ai aucune idée, mais il a probablement essayé de faire joujou avec des potions de croissances mal préparées. Toujours est-il que sa main est sacrément gonflée et toute orange. Mais vu qu'il dit que les citrouilles seront quand même prête pour la fête d'Hallowe'en, personne ne s'inquiète vraiment de la santé de ses doigts.

Ah si, Sév a dû mettre le staff de l'école au courant pour le bébé ce matin. Il a voulu faire passer l'achat de nouvelles robes d'enseignement (tu sais, celles avec vingt millions de boutons, mais pas noires cette fois. Okay, anthracite et bleu très très nuit, mais y'a du mieux) en frais professionnels, parce que celles qu'il a maintenant deviennent franchement serrées à la taille et c'est pas discret, et pour ça il lui faut l'autorisation du Directeur.

Et évidemment, Dumbledore étant... eh bien, lui-même, il était tellement transporté par la nouvelle qu'il a craché le morceau à Minerva, qui l'a raconté à Chourave et Bibine autour d'une pinte, qui ont transmis à Sinistra et Hagrid, et ainsi de suite.

J'étais pas là pour tout, mais à ce qu'on m'a dit toutes les femmes se sont mises à glousser et à pousser des petits cris extatiques, avant de se concerter sur ce qu'elles allaient broder pour ne pas faire de doublons. Hagrid a été fêter ça avec un truc mal identifié mais alcoolisé que moi j'hésiterais à utiliser comme décapant, mais Hagrid c'est quand même du bon gaillard, alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Dumbledore a passé le repas de midi à nous gaver avec des propositions de prénoms d'une autre planète (franchement, il faut en vouloir à son gamin pour l'appeler Elvendork, tu crois pas ? Et lui qui a passé vingt minutes à nous expliquer que c'était génial parce que c'est un prénom unisexe, je te jure). Enfin ça gavait surtout moi, Sév a tellement l'habitude avec lui qu'il bloque le son sur commande. Vector, à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole avant, est venu me coller une grande claque dans le dos, et Rusard... Et ben Rusard rien du tout en fait. Il est tout mou et amer comme d'habitude. Il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de son chat il faut dire. La pauvre, dégommée par le Saule alors qu'elle chassait un oiseau, c'est moche comme fin.

Que je sache, Trelawney n'est pas encore au courant et j'en remercie Merlin à genoux.

Par contre les rumeurs commencent à courir bon train chez les élèves. Il y a effectivement quelques groupes de filles autour de la Troisième Année qui ont évoqué une grossesse, mais ironiquement personne ne les a crues et tout le monde a bien ri. Les Serdaigles sont majoritairement d'avis que Sév a contracté une maladie de l'estomac à force d'être tout le temps tendu et stressé et que c'est ça qui le fait gonfler. Ca tient debout, tu me diras. Les Gryffondors sont à peu près du même avis sauf que chez eux c'est situé dans le foie et dû à l'alcool. Les Serpentards pensent à des restes d'un sortilège ou d'une malédiction qu'on lui aurait jeté pendant la guerre, ce qui sert aussi d'explication à son comportement bizarre. Et les Poufsouffles ne semblent pas avoir de théorie particulière mais sont très contents de voir leurs notes grimper.

Il y a aussi les freelancers, c'est ceux que je préfère. La cousine de Luna Lovegood, Drutia, maintient qu'il est enceint, jusque là tout va bien, et qu'il porte la descendance hybride d'un dieu viking dont j'ai perdu le nom mais qui avait un casque d'une taille ridicule par rapport à sa tête, et qui aurait laissé traîner de l'ADN dans une source magique située dans une forêt qui produit des amanites que Sévérus utilise régulièrement dans son travail.

Mon mari est enceint d'un champignon. Ça te la coupe, hein ?

Et c'est une expression moldue, je ne suis pas en train de menacer ta virilité. Je précise au cas où, tu es un poil littéral par moments. Ne va pas croire que j'ai oublié l'incident du resto italien 'à tomber par terre' où tu t'es senti obligé de te rétamer de ta chaise en voyant arriver les gnocchi au gorgonzola.

Ah ben c'est du propre, j'ai faim maintenant.

Bon, et bien c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai à te dire pour cette fois. Tu passeras le bonjour à Rémus comme d'habitude, et surtout je veux un compte-rendu détaillé de la dernière pleine lune. J'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps de passer, et je m'en excuse, mais je compte sur toi pour tout me dire. Je pourrais dire que c'est pour me rassurer, mais c'est surtout que je suspecte fortement que je vais me rouler par terre à force de rire.

Franchement, Rémus à quatre pattes avec son petit ventre qui te renifle les fesses et pisse sur les murs... Enfin tu vois le tableau quoi.

Allez je te laisse, ton filleul, le seul, l'unique,

Harry

PS: Rémus a toujours l'Encyclopédie de Vaergen des créatures des marais ? J'aurais besoin d'un exemplaire pour le cours des troisième année d'ici pas trop longtemps et celui de la bibliothèque a été victime d'un accident de cheminée il y a plus de dix ans, semble t-il.

PPS: Drutia Lovegood vient de sortir de mon bureau. Elle m'a présenté ses condoléances pour le bébé champignon viking et recommande la laine de chèvre andine tondue un lendemain de lune bleue pour polir mes cornes de cocu. J'ai l'impression distincte de vivre dans un film de science-fiction en ce moment.

* * *

***

* * *

Square Grimmauld, 21 octobre 2002

Cher p'tit tortionné-pour-ne-pas-dire-torsionné-à-force-de-se-tourner-et-retourner-pendant-ses-loooooongues-nuits-de-célibat,

Merci pour le formulaire mais j'ai déjà donné. Le Ministère m'a expédié une tonne de paperasserie à remplir (ta plume m'a été d'un grand secours) et je leur ai indiqué qu'on optait pour un double nom après le mariage. Je n'ai pas le courage de renoncer au mien auquel je suis habitué depuis trop longtemps — et puis ça fait toujours son petit effet d'annonce, « Sirius Black », surtout dans une file d'attente quand on est pressé — mais Rémus insiste pour garder le sien. Vu le ton sur lequel il insiste ces jours-ci, ça me paraît un heureux compromis.

A part ça, rira bien qui rira le dernier, gamin. Je te rappelle que tes Canons affrontent les Boutefeux de Birmingham la semaine prochaine. Et il faudrait plus qu'une poignée de mollusques défraîchis pour avoir raison des Boutefeux, lesquels se sont distingués en 2003 en _mangeant un souaffle_ pour honorer un pari.

Cru.

Et au _début_ du match qu'ils ont ensuite gagné haut la main. Si tes Canons l'emportent, je veux bien écrire à Rogue pour lui rappeler son devoir conjugal.

N'empêche, râle pas trop. Puisque tu tiens mordicus à aborder le sujet comme le grand garçon que tu es, parlons-en. Tu te plains que ton mari baisse sa garde en ce moment ? Harry, tu ne connais pas ton bonheur. Oui, tu as bien entendu, Sirius Orion Black, le tsunami des oreillers, le Godric des galipettes, le coq du Poudlardier, l'ex. Mr Leather Sex God 1978 (élu à l'unanimité moins trois voix pour Lockhart, qui avait déjà ses groupies à l'époque, mais à qui le skaï allait comme un brushing à Qui-tu-sais) célèbre l'abstinence conjugale.

C'est bien toi qui m'expliquais naguère que le loup allait prendre le contrôle psychologique de Rémus aux pleines lunes ? Nuance, Harry. Le loup s'est installé aux manettes pour TOUTE LA DUREE DE CETTE FOUTUE GROSSESSE.

Ce qui explique, entre autres, qu'il ait passé ce premier cours à gronder et renifler au lieu de faire « tchouf tchouf tchouf » avec ses petits camarades comme l'y invitait cette charmante dame. Ça m'a fait un drôle de choc. J'ai toujours vu Moony traiter le sexe faible comme s'il était convaincu du bien-fondé de cette locution ridicule. Il leur tient la porte dix minutes après qu'elles l'aient franchie. Il se lève à leur entrée, y compris quand Molly ramène ses belles-soeurs Prewett qui me dépassent d'une tête et doivent se raser à coup de sortilèges astringents. Il demande à maman des nouvelles de sa santé tous les matins, c'est dire.

Alors le voir regarder fixement la Médicomage en claquant des mâchoires était pour le moins... dérangeant.

J'ai bien essayé de couvrir le bruitage en chantant « Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy » mais ce n'est pas ma faute si les six ballonnés à ma droite ont pétitionné pour me faire taire. Pourtant j'avais eu un joli succès avec ce hit au bal de l'Ecole 1977. Même ta mère avait reconnu qu'il y avait des niffleurs qui chantaient moins bien que moi. Il faut croire que la réclusion forcée et l'air marin ne valent rien pour les cordes vocales.

Une chance que ton mari ait bien voulu jouer le rôle du loup subalterne, sans quoi j'en serais encore à expliquer les fondamentaux de la respiration Lamaze à Moony et, bon sang, c'est pas moi le théoricien dans ce couple.

Moi, j'ai toujours été porté sur la pratique. Certaines pratiques en particulier, mais comme je suis naturellement généreux avec les démunis, je te passe les détails. Mais trop c'est trop, comme dirait Minerva en croisant Albus chez Honeydukes. Harry, il est _insatiable_. Comme par-dessus le marché il tient une forme olympique — il faut le voir faire les pieds au mur en sciant ses montants d'étagère pour la nursery — il ne me laisse pas un instant de répit.

On est loin du temps où je devais soudoyer les escaliers de l'Ecole pour faire en sorte qu'il me tombe dans les bras pour un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres. Maintenant c'est moi qui m'écrie « Pas devant les œuvres d'Hermès Trismégiste ! » et lui qui répond « M'en fous ! ».

Au début, ça avait son charme. Mais là, j'en peux plus.

Sans compter que je flippe comme une bête à l'idée qu'on va décrocher le loupiot à force de secouer le cocotier.

Et qu'en alpha digne de ce nom, il ne me laisse pas tirer nos positions à pile ou face. J'en suis à envier la Princesse au petit pois, avec ses vingt-cinq matelas de duvet pour la nuit...

Oui, bon, j'ai dit que je te passais les détails.

Note qu'à quelque chose, malheur est bon : maman approuve. Maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé la parole, elle ne cesse de me seriner combien j'ai de la chance d'avoir un « mâle pur et dur » dans ma vie. Il y aurait là une pique cachée contre papa que ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Pauvre papa, je suis tenté de le plaindre rétrospectivement. Si elle était aussi tannante que Moony, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'ait réussi à lui faire que deux héritiers au lieu des cinq ou six de rigueur dans une famille comme la nôtre.

Passe encore que Kreattur nous programme de la viande crue à déjeuner tous les deux jours sous prétexte que les besoins en fer des sorciers enceints sont six fois supérieurs à la normale. J'ai vu pire quand je me planquais dans une tribu Innuit début 94. Mais que maman se pique de m'expliquer que je dois fermer les yeux et songer à l'avenir de la race, et pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas un jeune frère à cet enfant, là, basta. Je préférais encore quand elle me traitait de dégénéré.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle réclame une réception de fiançailles officielle, « comme au bon vieux temps ». J'ai réussi à négocier une soirée entre intimes mais je crains qu'on n'échappe pas aux portraits de famille. Comme leurs descendants sont pour la plupart en villégiature à Azkaban, maman est décidée à ce que les Black et leurs collatéraux soient représentés au moins en effigie. En ce moment, elle est partie faire la tournée des cadres en commençant par Poudlard.

Donc vous êtes officiellement invités au machintruc, qui aura lieu ici dans quinze jours, à compter de 19 heures. Il y aura toutes sortes de gens que tu aimes bien, à commencer par la tribu Weasley au grand complet. Plus quelques-uns de tes collègues et le représentant du Ministère, que maman exige d'avoir à sa droite à dîner. Je ne vois pas trop comment faire à moins de dresser la table dans le vestibule, mais bon, on trouvera une solution.

Je prie juste pour que le loup ait la bonne idée de se concentrer sur l'épaule d'agneau à la galloise ce soir-là.

Ton parrain exténué et temporairement bancal, mais toujours debout pour te faire la bise,

Sirius

PS Ci-joint ton bouquin sur les varans. Garde-le autant que tu veux, je ne suis pas près d'en faire ma lecture du soir et Moony n'a pas ouvert un livre depuis un mois.

PPS Tu voudrais pas demander à Séverus si le bromure est _vraiment_ contre-indiqué en cas de grossesse ?


	4. 6 et 13 novembre

Honte à moi, j'ai oublié le tribut à la déesse JKR dans le dernier chapitre. Le prénom Elvendork lui a été piqué sans merci. Pour une association, elle a écrit un court préquel à Harry Potter, 800 mots, par là, une petite aventure de Sirius et James. En théorie, il faut payer bonbon pour le lire, mais moi je suis pauvre, alors je me suis arrangée autrement.

Ahem.

Donc voilà. Elvendork est à elle. J'ai trouvé ça marrant alors je l'ai gardé.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Poudlard, 6 novembre 2002,

Cher (pauvre) Sirius,

Alors, un peu remis de ta soirée de fiançailles ? Je dois dire que j'étais un peu inquiet à l'idée de te laisser tout seul hier, surtout avec la tête que faisait Rémus en voyant l'état du salon à la fin de la soirée. Mais comment j'aurais pû le savoir, moi, que mes chaussures laisseraient des traces sur le parquet tout neuf ? Sans compter que la majorité des dégâts est à mettre sur le compte des autres invités.

A propos de ça, je jure solennellement que Sév ne m'avait pas fait part de son intention d'initier un karaoké sauvage après le dîner. Je crois que je ne me remettrai jamais d'avoir vu Mc Go retrousser ses jupons pour grimper sur la table et chanter 'Hot Stuff'. Brrrr. Par contre c'était gentil à Sév d'essayer de te remonter le moral en te dédicaçant 'Black Body'. Et 'Back In Black'. Et 'Back to Black'. Oh, et 'Paint It Black' aussi. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je l'entendais chanter en plus. C'est pas gentil de dire ça de son mari, mais je m'en serais passé.

Ça t'a probablement autant choqué que moi cela dit, d'autant que ça faisait un moment que tu ne l'avais pas vu, alors tu n'étais pas tout à fait à jour sur les derniers changements. Tu sais ce que je t'avais dit, comme quoi il devenait de plus en plus aimable et vivable et tout ce que tu voudras ? Et bien ça ne s'est pas arrêté et ça commence à devenir franchement ridicule.

Quand je lui ai posé la question sur le bromure après ta lettre (par acquis de conscience, purement), pour toute réponse il a posé une main sur son coeur en s'exclamant « Mais c'est si cruel ! ».

Ce à quoi j'ai moi-même répondu quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à « Gni ?! ». Et pourtant je devrais commencer à m'habituer, mais non. Pas moyen.

Bon, ben tant que j'y suis, je vais te raconter mes malheurs. Je voulais le faire hier, mais vu que tu étais un peu occupé à essayer d'empêcher Rémus de sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, je me suis abstenu. Quand tu m'as dit qu'il avait les hormones qui faisaient des bulles, je croyais que tu en faisais des caisses comme d'habitude, mais là... mon célibat est soudain moins pénible, on va dire. Sans parler que même à _moi _il est venu me faire les yeux doux (il est fort possible qu'il ait essayé de me pousser dans un placard, après ça je me suis arrangé pour rester à distance) quand Mc Go l'a envoyé paître en gloussant. Oui, en gloussant. Au cas où tu te poserais la question, c'était elle qui a dégommé ton stock de scotch.

Bon, ok, je l'ai aidée un petit peu, j'en avais besoin après qu'une de mes figures parentales m'a coincé contre un mur en me demandant « Tu es sûr que tu ne fais pas de musculation, tu as l'air _tellement_ solide » d'une voix suave. Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai encore regarder Rémus sans avoir envie de m'enfuir (tant qu'il est comme ça) ou de ricaner (une fois qu'il aura eu le bébé) Mais ce n'est ni elle ni moi qui a vomi dans la cheminée, juré. Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est Sév. Le pauvre, il y a des soirs où c'est pire que d'autres. Enfin bref, je parlais de mes problèmes.

Si j'étais toi je m'assiérais, parce que si moi ça me perturbe autant, alors toi je veux même pas imaginer. Probablement que tu vas t'évanouir. Ou t'étouffer de rire.

Quand Pomfresh nous a prévenu de possibles changements de comportements, je m'attendais à autre chose. Je m'étais préparé psychologiquement à me faire arracher la tête, j'avais même acheté une armure, ben ça ne sera pas utile. Et au fur et à mesure, on m'a remplacé mon mari par une espèce de... de... de Princesse au Petit Pois, justement ! Sans rire, il est devenu, eh bien, _gentil_.

Gentil.

Sév.

Sévérus Rogue, l'homme qui se fixe un quota d'élèves à faire pleurer à chaque rentrée, est devenu gentil. Alors certes, vu comme ça j'ai l'air de me plaindre pour rien, mais quand même. J'ai pas épousé un mec gentil moi, y'a erreur sur la marchandise, ça peut pas être le mien. Je veux qu'on me rende mon mari !

D'autant plus que depuis qu'il est gentil j'arrive plus à lui dire non, et ça c'est la merde. Parce que monsieur a décidé il y a quoi, une grosse semaine, au moment où il a commencé à se comporter _vraiment _bizarrement (quand il est passé du mode aimable au, comment dire, mode Laura Ingalls) que l'odeur d'humidité était bien trop présente dans les cachots et qu'il fallait couvrir ça. Et pas avec n'importe quoi, non. Des fleurs fraîches du jours. Et pas tripotées magiquement, parce que ça modifie l'arôme.

Du coup je me suis vu commissionné pour aller faire le marché aux fleurs de Liverpool _à_ _cinq heures du matin_, tous les matins (parce que les fleurs trop vieilles changent d'odeur et que ça lui donne la nausée), pour ramener cinq bouquets de magnolias et de jasmin pour l'appartement, plus deux autres pour sa salle de classe.

Cela dit ça valait presque le coup de me priver de sommeil rien que pour voir la tête des gamins quand ils sont entrés pour leur cours et qu'ils ont vu un gros vase sur le bureau. Et encore, la semaine dernière, il paraît qu'il a dit à ses Sixième Années que, je cite, cette journée était beaucoup trop belle pour la gâcher au-dessus d'un chaudron (!), et allons plutôt faire cours au bord du lac. D'après Pomfresh, il y a eu deux syncopes et quatre cas de un traumatisme aigu. Dans une classe de dix élèves, c'est plutôt un bon score. Le rumeuromètre est à un cheveu d'exploser, c'est encore pire que quand Flitwick est sorti du placard et a annoncé qu'il se mettait en ménage avec Abelforth Dumbledore. Ca te donne une idée de l'ambiance d'asile psychiatrique qu'il y a ici.

Par contre, je suis un peu jaloux, j'ai toujours envie de faire cours dans le parc quand il fait beau et Minerva refuse à chaque fois.

Mais j'ai beau me plaindre, c'est pas tout noir. Bien sûr j'ai l'impression de vivre avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas les trois-quarts du temps, mais en même temps... Eh bien, j'ai découvert que j'aimais bien me faire papouiller. C'est agréable de rentrer du boulot et de trouver du poulet en sauce préparé avec amour qui vous attend au cas où vous auriez un creux à l'heure du thé (j'ai pris un kilo cinq en deux semaines, c'est dire si c'est bon), ou de voir mon mari me proposer de me faire couler un bain avec de l'huile essentielle de camomille « pour enlever tous ces vilains noeuds dans ton dos ». Maintenant je comprends ce qui te plaît tellement chez Rémus. Non pas que j'avais des doutes avant sur votre couple ou quoi que ce soit, simplement je me demandais comment vous faisiez pour vous comporter comme ça tout le temps. Tu sais, comme un couple.

Cela dit ça me rappelle un peu trop Molly pour que je supporte ça en permanence. Heureusement que sa grossesse dure quatre et mois et pas neuf, parce que sinon je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Probablement que je me serais tourné vers la drogue. Ou pire, le foot.

Oui, je sais, je râle pour rien. Mais quand je suis fatigué je ronchonne, et si je ronchonne sur Sév j'ai peur qu'il se mette à pleurer. Oui, c'est à ce point là. Et je sais que c'est une très belle opportunité de le faire chanter une fois qu'il sera revenu à la normale, mais franchement je te conseille de résister à la tentation.

Je précise qu'en dehors du fait que je viens de passer deux pages à geindre sur mon sort, je n'envie pas le tien une seconde. On est d'accord sur le fait qu'on sera bien contents le jour où on auras les petits sur les bras plutôt que dans nos maris, et que les susnommés redeviendront eux-mêmes. Ce gamin va rester enfant unique, moi je te le dis.

Vu que j'ai passé mon temps à me regarder le nombril dans cette lettre (celui de Sév est devenu tout plat à propos, Poppy dit que d'ici un mois il devrais même ressortir, c'est dingue non ?) je suis tout disposé à écouter tous les griefs que tu peux avoir dans ta réponse. Faut qu'on se serre les coudes après tout.

Sur ce, mon cher et tendre est en train de retourner le salon pour savoir où j'ai rangé les vinyls de Diana Ross (j'ai peur, Sirius) alors je vais arrêter là et aller le sauver . Le mec qui a inventé le disco devrait être exécuté.

Ton filleul qui te soutient moralement,

Harry (mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Charles Ingalls)

PS: Tu as les résultats du match ? J'ai pas eu le temps de suivre les scores, Sév m'avait envoyé chercher du nougat le soir en question et va trouver du nougat au fin fond de l'Ecosse un dimanche soir, toi. Et du avec des amandes, hein, pas des cacahouètes, parce que c'est bien trop riche en cholestérol les cacahouètes.

PPS Tu aurais pas de bonnes recettes de gâteau au chocolat par hasard ? Sév s'est lamenté ce matin qu'il ne savait faire que le fondant et ça a failli le plonger dans la dépression (non, je n'exagère pas). Je te jure, il fait au moins quatre repas par jour en ce moment. C'est presque heureux qu'il ait toujours des nausées, sinon il ressemblerait à un pâté en croûte.

**

* * *

***

* * *

  
**

Square Grimmauld, 13 novembre 2002

P'tit Charlie,

(Moi je veux bien, mais avec un surnom pareil tu peux t'attendre à trouver Molly sur le pas de ta porte un matin sur deux...)

Tu m'excuseras de répondre à ton honorée du 6 avec une bonne semaine de retard. C'est à peu près le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour solder le compte de cette fichue soirée et de la cuite historique que je me suis autorisée dans la foulée.

Je me demande d'ailleurs si je n'aurais pas dû ajouter un sort d'oubliette aux voies naturelles. A lire les lettres de château qui nous arrivent en rafale depuis huit jours, je ressens une envie irrépressible de rejeter la tête en arrière pour hurler à la lune. Ça arrive aussi aux chiens, figure-toi. En théorie, c'est surtout pour annoncer une mort prochaine — la mienne, au train où vont les choses.

Là-dessus, p'tit gars, je vais commencer par endosser mon rôle de figure parentale et t'engueuler sec le temps d'un paragraphe.

Parfaitement, tu m'as entendu. Je t'engueule. Harry, tu devrais avoir honte. Tu as la chance d'avoir un époux sensible, intelligent, attentionné, un puits de science doublé d'un doux artiste au tempérament bucolique, _et tu te plains _? Non mais elle est incroyable, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ! Tu voudrais quoi, qu'il te corrige tous les soirs avec sa spatule à potions ? Tu devrais plutôt lever les mains au ciel et remercier Merlin à deux genoux de la grâce qu'il te fait.

Parce que moi, la prochaine fois que le grand Albus Dumbledore me ressortira son épithalame sur « épousez-un-loup-garou-vous-dormirez-de-vos-deux-oreilles-sur-l'oreiller-conjugal », je répondrai « Ha-ha »,. Oui, monsieur. Et un « Ha-ha » teinté d'une sombre ironie. Tu parles d'un oreiller – une soirée entière à choper Monsieur par son col de tweed avant qu'il aille tester sa fidélité légendaire sur tout ce qui était bipède... Heureusement que j'avais donné sa soirée à Kreattur sans quoi je ne pourrais plus regarder Hermione en face. Déjà que j'ai dû mettre les points sur les i quand mon cher et tendre l'a invitée à constater l'avancée des travaux dans notre chambre à coucher (en gros, il a changé l'abat-jour lavande pour un abat-jour parme)... Bon sang, la dernière fois où je me suis senti aussi penaud doit remonter à septembre 1975, le soir où j'ai claironné dans la Salle Commune que je montrerais bien mon pot d'échappement à Lily Evans pour rendre Moony jaloux — on tournait encore autour du pot à l'époque, si je puis dire — et que ton père est rentré à cet instant précis d'une de ses petites virées nocturnes.

J'en garde à la fesse droite un bleu qui, pour une fois, n'a rien à voir avec Azkaban.

Epithalame ? Oh, c'est ton homme qui m'a appris ce mot pendant que Remus te faisait des avances contre le mur du fond. Je lui ai demandé de me l'épeler sur la nappe avec le restant du coulis au chocolat et je suis décidé à m'en servir le plus souvent possible. Ça en jette, hein ?

Soit dit en passant, il ne chante pas si mal, ton homme. Il a une voix de ténorino qui surprend un peu venant de lui mais qui n'est pas désagréable à tout prendre, et un goût très sûr en matière de répertoire. Tu aurais vraiment préféré que ma vieille mère nous bisse « Mamma Mia » en duo avec Molly comme elles nous en ont menacé ? Où diable a-t-elle découvert l'existence d'Abba, d'abord ? J'étais plutôt porté sur le rock underground pendant ma période d'ado rebelle et Regulus, en fils soumis, n'écoutait que du grégorien celtique.

Et je ne te parle pas des années récentes, où Dumbledore m'envoyait des disques de méditation zazen pour me remonter le moral. J'en frissonne encore. Déjà que ma libido n'était plus très fraiche, mais écouter des bols tibétains toute la journée suffirait à vous dégoûter de la bagatelle. Si c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour remplacer Grindelwald, grand bien lui fasse.

Non, je finirai par croire que Bella avait raison quand elle me jetait à la figure qu'oncle Alphard avait placé maman sous Impérium pour lui faire un bâtard et déshonorer la branche aînée de la famille. Après tout, ça expliquerait bien des choses dans ma propre biographie.

Bon, avec tout ça l'atmosphère ici est redevenue paisible. Moony me bat un peu froid depuis cette fameuse soirée mais il est sorti de sa phase maniaco-bricolo, à mon grand soulagement. Toute cette sciure de bois, ça faisait un peu litière à force.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il est d'un calme étonnant ces jours-ci.

Pour ne pas dire olympien.

Même que ça commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je vais devoir te quitter, Harry.

Ton parrain-légèrement-dépassé-par-la-situation-mais-conservant-la-maîtrise-qui-sied-aux-Gryffondors-vaillants-et-fiers-de-l'être,

Sirius

PS Si tu crois que j'ai le coeur à suivre l'actualité sportive... de toute façon, j'ai perdu le fil de nos paris. Reprenons à zéro.

PPS En figure parentale exemplaire, _moi_, je vous ai pris un abonnement avec les fleuristes de Covent Garden. Ils livreront tes magnolias à Pré-au-Lard chaque matin tous frais payés. On va dire que c'est mon cadeau de mariage à Severus, avec six mois de retard. Ça remplacera avantageusement « Cornues, cornards et cocus : la vie conjugale édifiante des Maîtres de Potions » que j'avais trouvé de seconde main chez Fleury et Bott et que Moony m'a confisqué de justesse le jour J.

***

Square Grimmauld, 13 novembre 2002, une demi-heure plus tard.

Oh merde. Harry, ceci est une alerte rouge maximale. Je viens de monter dans le grenier déposer le cadeau de fiançailles d'Albus (un rappeltout king size pour le jour du mariage, je te jure... comme si Moony et Padfoot avaient besoin d'un pense-bête !). Et là, j'ai découvert...

Harry, tu te rappelles ce que je te disais dans ma lettre précédente, que Remus avait plaqué la déco intérieure ? Je pensais que c'était un bon signe, signe que mon Moony allait retrouver ses précédents hobbys —lire, lire, me faire du chocolat, lire, me faire un peu de morale, lire, me faire longuement l'amour, lire et lire encore un peu avant de s'endormir.

Eh bien non. Monsieur ne lit pas. Monsieur s'est mis aux travaux d'écriture.

Plus précisément, Monsieur a décidé d'écrire à tous les gens avec qui il traînait un contentieux depuis la petite enfance. J'imagine qu'il veut épurer les comptes avant de tourner la page du célibat. Donc, j'ai trouvé sur la table du grenier une pile de parchemins, dont le dernier n'avait pas encore été envoyé. Il était adressé à Lucius Malefoy, qui l'a proprement sali de réputation après son départ de Poudlard en 94. Oh, Harry, c'est épouvantable. Dieu sait que je hais cordialement ce salopard, mais que Moony, mon Moony, l'homme le plus doux et le plus courtois que la terre ait jamais porté, ait pu écrire une chose pareille...

(Au passage, la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin d'une injure bien sentie, je te recommande « bougre de bouse de boursouf braisée à la sauce Barbie ». Tu m'avoueras que « sang-de-bourbe » fait parent pauvre à côté. Pas à dire, c'est un lettré, mon Moony.)

Mais ce n'est pas le pire. En fouillant un peu, je suis tombé sur la liste des destinataires. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu n'es pas dessus – j'ai bien vérifié, recto-verso. Ce qui est moins rassurant, c'est que tous les noms ont été cochés sauf l'avant-dernier et le dernier.

A savoir — Severus Rogue et Sirius Black.

Harry, branle-bas de combat ! Alerte Dumbledore. Place des sorts de surveillance tout autour des donjons. Guette le hibou de Remus – une femelle brun foncé avec une tache noire sur le front, qui répond au nom de Ganduja. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu écrire dans cette fichue lettre mais vu la place d'honneur réservée à Severus sur sa liste, on peut s'attendre au pire. Et ce n'est pas une beuglante, alors gaffe. Filtre tout ce qui ressemble à un parchemin plié en quatre. Je ne plaisante pas, Harry. Dans l'état d'hypersensibilité où est Severus, il faut impérativement lui épargner ce choc.

Harry... je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'écrire ça un jour, mais je ne me pardonnerai pas si cette lettre arrive à bon port.

Moi, c'est autre chose. Avec moi, tu peux compter qu'il va trouver à qui parler, l'épistolier. Cette comédie a assez duré. On va remettre les pendules à l'heure dans le foyer Black. On va voir qui porte la culotte et qui le loupiot, ça je te le garantis.

Non mais oh.

Ton parrain... les épithètes me manquent, Harry.

Sirius

PS Et le numéro deux sera adopté, je te le garantis aussi.


	5. 20, 21 et 25 novembre

Juste un petit mot avant de vous laisser lire tranquilles : JE N'AI PAS ECRIT CETTE HISTOIRE TOUTE SEULE. 50% DES REVIEWS VONT A ARCHEA.

Merci de votre attention. Certains semblaient avoir un peu oublié, et c'est très dommage.

* * *

Poudlard, 20 novembre 2005

Cher Sirius,

Je t'envoie juste un petit mot pour vérifier que ça va**. **Au moindre problème tu fais demi-tour et tu reviens ici, compris ?

Sév précise que ça a été un plaisir et qu'il va te garder un lit de camp dans un coin au cas où, mais que si tu débarques à la prochaine crise il faut prévenir une petite heure avant, qu'il te fasse un gros gâteau pour te consoler.

Je sais, je sais, je ne me plains pas. Mais _quand même_.

Enfin voilà, confirme-nous que tu es encore en vie par retour de hibou s'il te plaît, tu seras bien urbain.

Ton filleul qui attend ta réponse à côté de sa cheminée, des fois qu'il faille venir te sauver,

Harry

PS j'avais oublié de te dire, pour les fleurs : je t'aime

PPS sans rire, réponds tout de suite, Sév commence à se ronger les ongles

**

* * *

***

* * *

  
**

Harry,

Tout d'abord, le pli ci-joint est pour Sév. Sois gentil, donne-le lui sans l'ouvrir. C'est une lettre d'excuse assez... conséquente. J'ai eu le temps de repenser au passé après le bilan d'exercice auquel Rémus s'est livré hier, et je ne suis pas très fier de moi.

D'autant plus qu'il (Sév, pas Rémus) a été impeccable quand tu es parti faire tes cours et que j'ai un peu... ben... craqué, on va dire. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de me faire payer vingt-cinq ans de conneries, capital et intérêts. Au lieu de quoi il a sorti le Glenmorrangie Lasanta et les kleenex et il m'a tenu la main _quatre heures d'affilée_. Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est l'amour qui fait des miracles ou la grossesse qui adoucit les moeurs mais crois-moi, mets-le sous clé et garde-le jalousement.

Avec tout ça, je vais bien. Enfin... je vais comme on va quand on a dû s'enfuir à toutes jambes du domicile dont on est censément le mur porteur et où on s'est fait courser au péril de sa vie. Sous l'œil placide de son majordome et le feedback maternel, lequel oscillait entre « Sirius Orion Black, veux-tu bien revenir tout de suite » et « Mais voyons, mes enfants, les petites disputes sont l'épice du couple ».

Rémus est sorti, j'ignore quand il rentrera. J'ai stocké quelques premières nécessités dans la salle de bains, avec un matelas de sol et le reliquat du Glenmorrangie. Au pire, ça m'évitera de devoir vous squatter à nouveau.

Merci du fond du cœur pour ton hospitalité, Harry. Je vous embrasse tous les deux.

Ton parrain qui commence à se demander s'il mérite encore cette dignité,

Sirius

PS As-tu pu intercepter cette satanée missive ?

* * *

***

* * *

Poudlard, 21 novembre 2002

Cher Sirius,

Non, je n'ai pas réussi à intercepter la lettre. Par contre j'ai intercepté Sévérus avant qu'il ne se rue dans la cheminée pour aller s'excuser à genoux devant Rémus 'd'avoir été aussi méchant (sanglot) toutes ces années, oh Merlin (sanglot) Harry, comment j'ai pu (sanglot) lui faire des choses pareilles (sanglot)'.

Je profite qu'il se soit endormi pour écrire, je voulais le faire dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre, mais ça s'est télescopé. Déjà que je ne suis pas un pro en matière de crises de conscience, alors deux en même temps, ça me dépasse. Je devrais peut-être demander à Mione de passer...

Enfin bref, j'imagine que tu seras plus facile à gérer, vu que tu n'as pas tout un tas d'hormones bizarres qui font des bulles et tout ça. Donc, écoute bien ton filleul : oui, tu t'es comporté comme un petit con envers Sév quand tu étais gamin, et comme un grand con une fois plus vieux, et tu as fait tout un tas d'erreurs stupides et tout ce que tu voudras. MAIS garde à l'esprit que Sév et toi, à ce niveau, vous vous êtes toujours mérités l'un l'autre. Il s'est montré aussi insupportable avec toi que toi avec lui. Et tu as peut-être essayé de le donner à manger à un loup-garou, mais lui a essayé de te donner à papouiller à un Détraqueur.

Donc on va dire que vous êtes suffisamment à égalité pour pouvoir oublier tout ça. C'est du passé. Et puis Sév ne t'en veut même plus de lui avoir sucré un Ordre de Merlin, et ça c'est énorme, alors si lui a été capable de te pardonner ça, tu devrais arriver à te pardonner toi-même.

Tu as un vrai problème quand il s'agit de te coller sur le dos toutes les horreurs du monde, quand on y pense.

Enfin, maintenant que j'ai fait ma b.a. du jour, je vais pouvoir te raconter un peu ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette... _restons polis_ de lettre. D'après Albus, elle est arrivée pendant qu'ils prenaient le thé à dix heures (moi j'étais avec mes Sixième Années). Sév a donné un cookie au hibou, a ouvert la lettre et l'a lue. Quand Dumbledore a vu sa lèvre inférieure se mettre à trembler, il a un peu paniqué et il est venu me chercher en catastrophe.

J'avais à peine passé la porte que j'ai dû me jeter devant la cheminée (utiliser la cheminette dans son état, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !), et là je me suis retrouvé avec une brassée de mari en larmes qui gémissait à qui mieux mieux qu'il était un être méprisable qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

Je me préparais déjà psychologiquement à passer la nuit à le consoler, mais crois-le ou pas, j'ai été sauvé par le petit. Et ouais. Il a _bougé_. Attends, ça va pas du tout là, je la refais.

IL A _BOUGÉ_ !

Bon ok, c'était pas une première, mais avant c'était des petits machins minuscules, je pouvais même pas les sentir à travers. Mais là il nous a fait une espèce de macro roulé-boulé de la mort, j'ai senti le ventre de Sév remuer à travers sa robe quand je le tenais dans mes bras ! C'est pas trop cool ça ?!

Pour revenir à la lettre, merci aux hormones qui rendent Sévérus incapable de se concentrer correctement (c'est plus à cause de ça que du mal de dos qu'il a déjà arrêté le boulot d'ailleurs) parce que ça l'a tellement surpris que son angst lui est complètement sortie de la tête. Ca reviendra probablement demain, mais ce sera moins frais, et de toute façon j'ai déjà planqué la lettre pour qu'il ne puisse pas la relire.

Par planqué, tu peux comprendre que je l'ai fait brûler dans la cheminée, ensuite j'ai récupéré les cendres et je les ai données à manger aux lézards-de-feu de Hagrid. Juste pour être bien sûr.

Donc, je suis globalement assez fier de la façon dont j'ai géré la chose. Par contre Dumbledore a dû annoncer à l'Ecole, au dîner, pourquoi j'avais dû quitter mon cours en courant comme un dératé. J'étais pas là, mais on a entendu le silence assourdissant jusqu'ici. J'envisage sérieusement de m'octroyer un congé demain.

Enfin, je suis soulagé de voir que ça va à peu près, mais je le répète, s'il y a un problème n'hésite pas à venir. En plus je préfère ça quand Sév ne passe pas sa journée tout seul à tricoter. Et fais moi plaisir, va-y doucement avec la bouteille. C'est du trente ans d'âge, quand même.

Et surtout, bon courage.

Ton filleul, qui est parti pour tripatouiller le bidou de son mari la moitié de la nuit avec un grand sourire niais,

Harry.

PS ci-joint un tupperware de blanquette, cadeau de Sév, et mes vieux protège-tibias de Quidditch. Au cas où.

**

* * *

***

* * *

  
**

Eh, 'Ry, j'ai une idée.. Tu serais d'occa **_(barré)_** caddo _**(barré)**_ draco_** (barré)**_ partant pour un échange ?

'Rius

(Cette lettre n'a jamais été envoyée.)

* * *

***

* * *

Square Grimmauld, 25 novembre 2002

Harry,

Merci pour le tupperware, que je te renvoie, et les protège-tibias, que je garde. Je crois que la crise est passée mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Cette fichue lettre aura eu au moins un effet positif : Albus a mis le cap sur le square Grimmauld tout de suite après avoir remis Sév entre tes mains. Apparemment, il m'a trouvé vautré dans la baignoire (vide), complètement noir (_no comment_) et la plume à la main.

Enfin ça je l'ai déduit en voyant mes doigts couverts d'encre après m'être pris un sort de dessoûlage en pleine poire. J'ai de fait le vague souvenir d'avoir commencé à t'écrire, mais le reste est passé à la trappe. En tout cas je n'ai pas retrouvé le parchemin. Je suppose qu'Albus l'a emporté pour te le remettre.

Il venait de m'installer devant un café serré quand la porte d'entrée a claqué et que Remus est rentré. Quand il m'a vu il a plissé les yeux — un peu comme quand il est plongé dans ses in-quartos en araméen, mais avec un air infiniment plus alarmant — et Albus s'est immédiatement placé devant moi, les bras écartés. Il m'a dit de cette voix qu'il n'utilise plus guère désormais mais qui sait encore se faire obéir sans réplique : « Sirius, montez à l'étage, je vous dirai quand redescendre ».

J'ai eu l'impression d'être un petit garçon qu'on envoie au lit sans souper et je suis monté, assez penaud, en laissant Albus gérer la crise. C'est marrant, maintenant que j'y repense — un lycanthrope hystérisé le laisse de glace, mais un Snape au bord des larmes lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Il y aurait sûrement une réflexion profonde à insérer ici mais va savoir pourquoi, j'ai un blanc.

Bref, je suis monté, j'ai croché un vieux numéro du _Quidditch Quarterly_ qui traînait là depuis mars dernier et j'ai relu en boucle le compte-rendu d'un match dont je serais bien en peine de te dire la date, le lieu ou le score, ou même qui jouait contre qui. Au bout d'une heure, Albus m'a rappelé et je suis descendu pour le trouver dans le vestibule, inspectant la petite étagère où Moony et moi disposons nos bibelots de famille. Je parie qu'il cherchait son rappeltout. Il faudra que je songe à le rapatrier du grenier.

Il m'a expliqué que Remus était à peu près calmé et devrait, sauf anicroche, le rester jusqu'à l'accouchement. Visiblement, Albus s'est résolu à jouer le rôle du loup bêta, dont le boulot consiste plus ou moins à faire régner la discipline, quitte à restreindre l'agressivité du loup alpha quand celle-ci risque de mettre en péril la meute (moi, en l'occurence).

Il m'a expliqué que depuis vingt-cinq ans qu'il me connaît, Moony a pris sur lui de façon exemplaire chaque fois que je lui occasionnais une contrariété. Il a inhibé toutes ses pulsions —son désir de plaire, son avidité à vivre dans le monde, son ressentiment légitime devant certaines de mes frasques, etc. par amour pour moi. Moony, qui est un homme, s'est astreint à vivre comme un saint. Ce faisant, il a infligé une pression considérable à un organisme déjà malmené par sa nature bipolaire. La grossesse a un peu joué le rôle d'une soupape de décompression.

En y réfléchissant bien, ce doit être un peu la même chose chez Sév chez qui la répression a joué dans l'autre sens, parce que sa vie et sa carrière d'espion l'ont forcé à refouler sa part la plus humaine. T'épouser l'a aidé à décompresser un peu, mais la soupape a véritablement sauté avec votre loupiot à vous — enfin pardon, votre petit Attrapeur (vu ce que tu me racontes, il s'entraîne déjà _in utero_).

Harry, au moment où je t'écris, il fait nuit et je regarde Moony dormir. J'ai posé une main sur son ventre, et j'attends que mon enfant bouge. J'ai décidé que, quoi qu'il arrive, ma place est auprès de ces deux-là et rien désormais ne me la fera quitter.

Ton parrain qui t'embrasse,

Sirius

PS Oui, enfin laisse le matelas en plan, sait-on jamais...

PPS 2h53 : il a bougé !!!


	6. 15 et 22 décembre

Attention, avant-dernier chapitre !

Oui, déjà. Nous aussi ça nous a fait tout drôle. Dingue, hein ?

Bon... Je cherche un truc potentiellement intéressant à dire... Non, rien. Bon, ben tant pis. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sirius,

On part pour Ste Mangouste. Si tu as un souci la chauffeuse est dans le salon et il y a un reste de boeuf bourguignon dans la cuisine.

Harry

* * *

***

* * *

Sainte Mangouste, le 15 décembre 2002,

Cher Sirius,

Je me suis dit que je devais te donner des nouvelles avant d'aller dormir un peu, alors me voilà.

Premièrement : un accouchement, c'est _long_. C'est vrai quoi, on s'imagine toujours la partie à la fin avec le 'poussez madame' quand on y pense. Mais on oublie qu'on doit faire le poireau _vingt_ heures à regarder comme une quiche son mari grogner et gémir sans rien pouvoir faire, avant que le médicomage décide que c'est bon, on peut faire la césarienne. En plus j'ai mal aux bras à force. Le docteur a insisté pour faire marcher Sév, et dans la pratique lui il se mettait à la verticale et moi je le portais et je le trainais autour de la chambre. Et il est lourd.

Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si on avait fait un accouchement naturel. Déjà que j'étais pété de trouille parce que le bébé décidait de se pointer avec une semaine d'avance, c'était pas top. Remarque, on nous avait prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, vu que Sév n'est plus exactement de première fraîcheur.

Mais pour une fois j'ai été assez soulagé de toute cette histoire de changement de comportement. J'ai aucun mal à imaginer ce que m'aurait fait l'ancien Sévérus s'il avait dû subir ça. Le nouveau, il me souriait entre les contractions, et il se retenait de m'écraser la main trop fort, et il me demandait si ça allait - _à moi_, toutes les cinq minutes. C'est vrai que j'étais probablement un peu pâle, mais franchement, lui était pire. Il y a six mois tu aurais adoré le voir comme ça : tout rouge, avec des gouttes de sueurs qui lui coulaient le long du nez et les cheveux collés au front, vergetures au vent sous sa blouse en papier.

C'est pas une gravure en temps normal, même moi je le sais, mais quand même.

Par contre il s'est passé un truc un peu bizarre. De temps en temps, surtout vers la fin, il y a eu comme des petites bouffées de l'ancien Sév. Il a insulté une infirmière (avant de s'excuser et de lui demander si ça allait), il a juré (puis il s'est collé une main sur la bouche avec un air choqué) et il m'a accusé d'avoir fomenté un plan diabolique pour ne pas porter le bébé (il ne s'est pas excusé parce que c'est à ce moment là que le médicomage a commencé à faire l'incision). Il m'a même appelé 'Potter' une fois.

Enfin voilà, j'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 24 heures, je viens de voir mon mari se faire découper en deux, et en plus le café est infâme.

C'est probablement pas très malin de raconter ça à un homme qui va avoir un enfant dans quelques jours... Euh, oublie ce que tu viens de lire. C'était merveilleux. Une expérience unique qui soude vachement le couple. Ouais. Et y'avait même pas de sang. Presque pas en tout cas.

Maintenant, la bonne nouvelle : c'est une fille !

J'ai une envie ridicule de sortir dans le couloir pour gueuler sur tous les autre parents 'J'ai une filleuh, j'ai une filleuh ! J'ai un bébé et il est vachement mieux que le vôtreuh !'. Il paraît que c'est normal.

C'est un peu compliqué de se dire que le machin remuant qui faisait une grosse bosse dans ton mari est un bébé en vrai. Le meilleur bébé du monde en plus. C'est dingue à quel point ça ressemble déjà à un adulte alors que ça vient à peine de naître.

C'est vrai, elle a des cils, et des mains avec des petites rides et des empreintes et de tout petits ongles minuscules (comment on est censé couper ça sans lui faire mal ?), et des fossettes au-dessus des fesses, et pleins d'autres trucs ! Elle a des cheveux noirs, pas beaucoup mais elle en a, je sais pas de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, j'ai pas bien vu et puis de toute façon là elle dort. Et son nez, on dirait un petit bouton, il est adorable !

Bon, elle est aussi toute rouge, et fripée, sa tête a une drôle de forme, et elle a pas encore de prénom parce qu'il faut les deux parents pour la cérémonie magique et que Sév dort comme une souche, mais elle est trop géniale ! Tu devrais voir la façon dont elle tient ses jambes, on dirait une petite grenouille.

Et en plus elle me ressemble, ce qui est toujours un gage de qualité.

Ah, elle commence à se réveiller, je finirais la lettre plus tard.

_Quatre heures plus tard._

Les bébés sont trop cools !

Je lui ai donné un bain, et elle a agité ses petits poings tout le long comme pour faire coucou. On en fera une Batteuse de cette petite. L'infirmière qui montait la garde derrière moi avait l'air de trouver que je faisais tout de travers, mais la gamine est propre et elle a l'air de s'être amusée, alors qu'elle aille donc voir en Avalon si j'y suis. Et je maintiens l'analogie avec la grenouille, au passage.

Ensuite Sév s'est réveillé et on a pu faire la cérémonie du nom. Dit bonjour à mademoiselle Anathema Potter. C'est Sév qui a choisi, et si tu as un dictionnaire sous la main, tu comprendras qu'il revient déjà un peu à la normale.

Après ça la petite s'est mise à hurler – elle a une voix adorable — et quelqu'un a apporté un biberon. Comme on est un couple moderne et tout, on s'est partagé les tâches. Sévérus l'a fait manger, et moi je l'ai fait roter. Elle m'a vomi sur l'épaule, mais globalement je suis content de moi.

Et la tête que faisait Sév quand il l'a prise dans ses bras, c'était quelque chose. Un peu comme si tu lui annonçais qu'il a gagné le prix de recherche Vilchaudron, mais puissance douze. La façon dont il lui caressait la tête, on aurait dit la couverture d'un livre du douzième siècle super rare sur les potions curatives. Il fait glisser le bout de ses doigts exactement de la même manière, c'est quasiment religieux. Et en plus, quand je lui ai dit que la petite était vraiment belle (ou un truc du genre, c'est pas très important), tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ?

« Brillant sens de l'observation enfantine, Potter. Tu as songé à travailler dans l'enseignement ? »

Alors, c'est pas trop génial ça ? J'ai récupéré mon mari ! Enfin, presque, il continue toujours à être poli avec tout le monde et il a déjà prévu de passer vous voir avec un gâteau aux pêches. Euh, on peut venir au fait ? Genre après-demain ? Ca va aller avec Rémus ?

A ce propos, tu survis ? Tu dois pas pouvoir te cacher vraiment là, il doit avoir besoin d'aide pour plein de trucs. Je sais qu'hier encore c'est moi qui ait attaché les chaussures de Sév.

Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'ai une anecdote pour tes soirées d'hiver. Tu sais comme c'est dur de se relever d'un siège, avec le ventre et tout ça ? Et ben mardi, Sév est resté coincé sur le siège des toilettes. En plus il a pas osé me le dire, il est resté là plus d'une demi-heure. Quand je suis venu le hisser il était tout rose. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire, mais j'avais pas particulièrement envie qu'il fonde en larmes et qu'il aille se cacher sous la couette.

Bon, sur ce, j'ai toujours pas dormi et mon cher et tendre me fait remarquer que ma dernière douche remonte à un bon moment déjà, alors je vais cacheter ça et rentrer un peu à la maison.

Ton filleul, qui est maintenant un chef de famille responsable et toutes les conneries qui vont avec,

Harry

PS euh, non j'ai oublié en fait. Il me faut une sieste.

* * *

***

* * *

Square Grimmauld, 22 décembre 2002

P'tit chef,

Je m'en veux à mort d'avoir raté ta première lettre et ton entrée dans le monde merveilleux des jeunes paterfamilias. Mais au moment où tu l'as écrite, Moony et moi squattions chez Bill Weasley pour nous refaire une santé. Eh oui, mieux vaut tard que jamais : les premiers malaises de la grossesse se sont déclarés précisément quinze jours avant l'accouchement. Lequel a eu lieu hier à vingt-trois heures, dans le cottage. Comme il aurait été risqué de faire transplaner Moony dans sa condition, on a annulé la chambre à Sainte-Mangouste et les médicomages locaux ont opéré chez Bill et Fleur.

Tu me diras : et alors, tu ne fais pas suivre ton courrier ? Si, p'tit chef, je fais suivre mon courrier. Sauf que dans ton émotion tu as adressé ta lettre à « Birius Slack, 12 square Grommit » et que le hibou de Sainte-Mangouste a copieusement bourlingué avant d'identifier le square Grimmauld.

J'ai transplané ce matin à huit heures pour récupérer quelques affaires et j'ai juste le temps de t'écrire avant de retourner là-bas. Donc je vais commencer par te féliciter très fort pour ta petite... bon sang, Harry, c'est pas un coup à faire à une pauvre gosse sans défense, un prénom pareil. J'espère que vous opterez pour « Ana » dans l'intimité, au moins les premières années.

Remarque, si c'est un choix du Sév première mouture, il aurait pu trouver pire. Avada, par exemple. Ou Aconita. Elle s'en tire plutôt bien au final.

Harry... je plaisante, mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux en t'écrivant. Non seulement parce que je viens de partager ton expérience — j'y viens dans une minute — mais parce qu'elle me ramène vingt ans en arrière. Toi aussi, toi d'abord, je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, cramoisi, fripé et braillard, et James faisait des bonds en criant « J'ai un fils-euh ! J'ai un fils-euh ! Et il est plus beau que les vôtres-euh ! » pendant que Moony et Lily essayaient vainement d'en placer une. Je crois qu'il est temps à présent de te révéler que tu as failli t'appeler Hortensius parce qu'il était de tradition, dans la famille de ta mère, de donner des noms de fleurs aux enfants. C'est en testant « Horty » qu'on en est venu à « Harry », qui t'est resté.

(Nan, je rigole. Mais ça aurait fait une belle histoire, non ?)

James aurait été si heureux d'avoir une descendance, une belle petite-fille à lancer en l'air et rattraper entre ses mains. Comme toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Comme son vif d'or avant toi. Harry, je te jure que je ferai de mon mieux pour le remplacer, et je sais que Lily et lui sont fiers de leur fils, là où ils sont.

Tu m'excuses, il faut que je chope un mouchoir, là. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je crois que ce sont les nerfs qui craquent. Mais bon sang, je suis heureux pour toi. Et pour Séverus, à qui tu transmettras mes sincères félicitations (insiste sur « sincères » si tu as affaire à la première mouture).

Bon. Donc pour en revenir à ce que je te racontais... eh bien, Moony a eu quelques petits soucis de santé ces dernières semaines. Disons pour faire court qu'il a enfin écouté les médicomages et arrêté le jogging (le loupiot a un avenir tout tracé dans le trampoline) et qu'il est redescendu du T-bone steak à la simple côtelette. Quand il a recommencé à saluer maman le matin, j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait sérieusement et j'ai convoqué tout le gratin obstétrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais besoin de repos. Et on veut nous faire croire que ces gens-là sont diplômés de médecine ! J'ai commencé à aboyer que ce n'était pas moi qui avais un problème, c'était Moony, et Moony m'a pris la main en disant « Sirius, quelque chose ne va pas ? » et il paraît que j'ai éclaté en sanglots, et c'est le moment qu'a choisi Arthur Weasley pour venir nous emprunter ce qu'il appelle la « clé à Molly » de Rémus. Voilà, en gros, comment on a atterri chez Bill et Fleur.

Ils ont été épatants, y compris devant les hauts et les bas de Moony. Qui oscillait lui aussi entre ses deux moutures, passant sans transition du loup à l'agneau et de l'agneau au loup. J'ai eu très peur que le loup se lèche les babines devant Fleur mais Bill a vite pigé le coup du bêta, qu'on s'est partagé. L'iode a fait un bien fou à Remus même s'il a un peu grogné quand on lui a interdit la plongée en apnée dans une eau à six degrés, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes quand hier, au dîner, le loupiot nous a fait un double looping entre la poire et le fromage. Je ne sais pas si c'était le trampoline qui lui manquait, mais lui aussi a décidé de naître une semaine avant la date convenue avec Sainte-Mangouste.

Bill et Fleur ont pris les choses en main et sonné la cavalerie. Moi, je n'en menais pas large. Il a suffi au médecin-chef d'un regard pour me bouter hors du salon reconverti en salle de travail et je suis resté à faire les cent pas dehors, tremblant comme un Albus sans chaussettes et serrant contre mon cœur _Mores et Amores Lupi Garupi_ au cas où la faculté aurait eu besoin de se rafraîchir la mémoire en matière de césarienne. Rétrospectivement, je me dis que c'était une sage décision: si j'avais cherché à tenir la main de Moony, il me l'aurait broyée net et j'aurais passé le restant de ma vie à me prendre pour Queudver. Grand merci.

Fleur m'a servi des petits fours et du café à volonté en babillant sur _ze bébé_ qui n'allait plus tarder maintenant pendant que j'écoutais Rémus vociférer « Vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre, votre speculum ? » et « Oh pardon mademoiselle » d'un seul trait. Il a fallu trois heures pour l'endormir, le loup ne voulait rien perdre du spectacle. Je te jure qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une oreille à rallonge pour suivre la procédure. J'avais le son sans l'image, c'était tout.

Au bout d'un moment, on a brusquement entendu le bruit des vagues contre la falaise, et rien d'autre. Et je crois bien que j'ai prié pour la première fois dans ma chienne de vie.

Et puis j'ai entendu un tout petit jappement, et l'instant d'après j'étais à genoux à côté du canapé déplié et j'avais le loupiot dans les mains. Il était rouge, fripé et braillard, pour faire original, et c'était un petit mâle. Un petit Black-Lupin premier du nom.

Harry... je n'ai pas crié. Je n'ai pas bondi. Je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer, en fait. J'avais la main de Moony sur mes cheveux et ce petit corps dans mes grandes mains à moi, qui n'avaient rien touché de si jeune depuis vingt ans. Je crois que c'est le moment où j'ai accepté véritablement d'être père.

Sur quoi Moony m'a tiré les cheveux en grognant que ça creusait, les accouchements, et est-ce qu'il restait du cassoulet de midi, et j'ai compris que tout redevenait normal. Enfin, je ne sais plus très bien ce qui est normal dans notre couple. Mais pendant que Moony lapait son cassoulet et que la faculté me montrait comment langer le fils d'un lycanthrope et d'un repris de justice, j'ai pris une grande respiration et j'ai dit : Bienvenue sur notre terre, petit Ursus Major Black-Lupin. Comme villégiature, tu pourrais trouver mieux, mais je ferai tout pour que tu ne regrettes pas ton choix.

Euh, oui. On lui a donné un nom d'étoile. _No comment_, tu veux ? Maintenant qu'on a plus ou moins signé l'alliance cordiale avec m'man — qui serait bien venue nous rejoindre mais il n'y a que des toiles abstraites chez les Bill, ce jeune ménage a des goûts modernes — il faut que j'apprenne à faire des compromis.

C'est un beau nom, Ursus, d'abord. Un nom de fauve. Et puis quand on appelle sa fille Anathema,, on évite de la jouer ramenard.

Là-dessus, p'tit chef, je crois que je vais fermer ce parchemin et transplaner vite fait au cottage. J'ai laissé Moony et le loupiot (je suppose que je devrais dire 'l'ourson' désormais) aux prises avec une marée rousse. Molly, bien sûr, est arrivée dès qu'il a perdu les eaux (elle, on l'a laissée assister à la chose — elle l'a vécue _live_ huit fois consécutives, après tout). Arthur ensuite, avec notre clef à molette (lui, le Médicomage ne l'a pas laissé entrer — j'aime autant.) Après, j'ai cessé de compter. Si je ne veux pas que mon fils finisse ses débuts sur terre asphyxié sous les câlins, j'ai intérêt à le rapatrier vite fait.

On fait le double baptême quand tu voudras, Harry. Et la meilleure revanche que je puisse prendre sur le passé, qui ne m'a pas gâté, c'est quand même de te demander si tu veux bien être le parrain de mon fils.

Je t'embrasse, p'tit chef. Prends soin de toi et des tiens.

Ton parrain joliment revigoré par l'iode et la paternité,

Sirius

PS On se marie toujours le 14 février, je te rappelle.

PPS Moony et moi, je veux dire.


	7. 21 et 23 février

Ca y est les enfants, il est arrivé le Chapitre Nouveau !

Oui, comme le Beaujolais.

Donc, tout beau tout chaud, on le savoure parce que c'est le dernier. Si votre coeur en est atrocement brisé, et bien, vous êtes invités à reprendre au début, avec un câlinou en prime parce que c'est vous.

Pour ceusses z'et celles qui continuent de se demander (y'en a ?) qui a écrit quoi, c'est en bas. Vous savez, juste au-dessus du bouton pour reviewer *sifflotte*

Voilà, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Poudlard, le 21 février 2003,

Cher Patmol,

Au départ, j'ai eu des scrupules à déranger votre lune de miel avec Rémus, mais Sév m'a fait remarquer qu'à votre place il m'aurait déjà étripé pour ne pas avoir envoyé des nouvelles du petit plus tôt.

Donc Ursus va très bien, et il semblerait qu'il ait hérité de ta propension à se faire remarquer. Surtout la nuit. Pas que je m'en plaigne, Ana est encore pire, et puis de toute façon on se réveille tous les deux quand il y en a un qui pleure, alors ça nous donne un truc à faire à chacun.

Je t'avouerais bien qu'on était tellement crevés après quatre jours qu'on a appelé Molly à la rescousse, mais ça te ferait culpabiliser pour rien puisqu'on l'aurait fait à un moment ou un autre même si on avait eu juste Ana. On peut pas tenir indéfiniment avec quatre heures de sommeil par nuit.

Enfin, Sév peut, mais moi pas. Ce que je trouve parfaitement injuste.

Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, donc ici tout va bien. Les gamins s'entendent comme larrons en foire, hier on a posé leurs transats l'un en face de l'autre et ils ont passé une heure à rigoler en se regardant faire des bulles de salive l'un l'autre. J'inclus une photo. Quand on les lâchera dans Poudlard dans quelques années, ça va être quelque chose, je te le dis.

Je vais peut-être songer à me reconvertir, moi... Pas que j'aie pas confiance dans ma grenouille et mon filleul préféré, mais ils ont un dossier chargé au niveau génétique quand même. Quand on est élève, on adore ce genre de gosses, mais moi je suis prof et j'ai vu de près les dégâts que les jumeaux Weasley ont causé à la santé mentale de Sév.

Il frémit encore à la moindre mention du mot « hippopotame » quinze ans après.

En parlant de Sév, il semblerait que ses sautes de caractères se soient stabilisées pour de bon. Au revoir Severus, bonjour Sévérus 2.0 ! Revu, corrigé, augmenté et amélioré, le Severus 2.0, malgré son caractère légèrement acariâtre par moments, a appris la courtoisie, la serviabilité, et fait même des efforts pour sourire en public (laisse tomber, blague moldue).

Les élèves ne comprennent toujours pas ce qui leur est tombé sur la tronche après deux mois. Je devrais pas en rire, c'est mal. Très vilain, ça.

Sinon, la Sicile, c'est comment ? Je parie que, vous, vous êtes pas ensevelis sous la neige, bande de veinards ! Bon, je doute que vous ayez sorti les slips de bain, mais quand même. Tiens, à propos de ça, Rémus a perdu ses kilos ou pas ? Je te demande parce que Sév garde un peu de ventre qui refuse catégoriquement de partir, et ça le rend _malade. _Il veut même pas qu'on allume la lumière quand on fait l'amour. Oui, je sais que tu te serais passé de ça, mais trop tard j'ai plus d'efface-encre.

Bien entendu, tu comprends que si jamais tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit je me verrai dans l'obligation de te tuer et ensuite de m'enfuir au Brésil avec la petite pour sauver ma peau du courroux de mon cher époux.

Bon, ok, j'exagère peut-être un petit peu. Et puis de toute façon je sais pas danser la samba.

A part ça, je voulais encore une fois transmettre mes excuses à Rémus. Je suis vraiment désolé que la petite ait régurgité sur sa robe juste avant la cérémonie (je comprends toujours pas, elle avait même pas encore mangé...). Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai reçu les photos et qu'on ne voit pas la tache. Qui eût cru qu'on serait un jour content que la technique de l'odorama ne fonctionne pas, hein ?

En tout cas le mariage était génial, presque aussi bien que le nôtre (avec Sév) même. Vous aviez rédigé vos propres voeux ? J'avais oublié de demander. J'oublie tout en ce moment. L'autre jour j'ai passé les trois quarts d'un cours à chercher discrètement mes lunettes tout en pointant des trucs sur un tableau que je ne voyais pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une élève me prenne en pitié et me dise qu'elles étaient remontées sur ma tête.

Sinon on a toujours des restes du buffet dans la cuisine, mes compliments à Kreattur. Il est d'ailleurs probable que le bavarois à la framboise est responsable de la persistence bourreletienne de mon cher et tendre.

Pour des raisons de sécurité je te demanderai soit de brûler cette lettre après lecture, soit de sacrément bien la cacher. Il est légèrement susceptible.

Sinon, niveau grandes nouvelles, Hermione et Ron sont passés avant-hier pour nous demander si on comptait réutiliser le machin plein de dentelles dans lequel Molly nous a obligé à emballer la petite pour le baptême. J'ai promptement répondu non avant que d'aucuns ne développent des idées prématurées, et j'ai demandé pourquoi. Apparemment, ils comptent nous l'emprunter.

Surprise, une nouvelle génération de Weasley se lance à la conquête du monde dans sept mois. C'est pas trop génial ça ? Une petite raison rousse de partir en retraite anticipée, qui fera sauter Poudlard aux côtés de nos rejetons. J'en suis tout excité.

Et puis ça veut dire que Ron a arrêté de bouder (l'imbécile croyait avoir fait ça subtilement, il a quand même de la chance d'être mon meilleur pote parce que sinon je me serais vexé). Il l'avait un peu mauvaise que Hermione soit marraine mais que le parrain soit Rémus et pas lui. Sév a dû sortir qu'il serait le parrain du prochain pour qu'il décolle du buffet.

Sachant qu'il a décidé plus ou moins unilatéralement (Sévérus, pas Ron) que le prochain, c'était moi qui m'en chargeais, partage équitable des tâches et tout ça, je suis un peu tenté de lui faire faire une vasectomie pendant son sommeil. J'adore Ana, plus encore que j'aurais cru possible, mais là le traumatisme de la grossesse est tout frais alors on va attendre un peu. Il paraît que l'opération est réversible de toute façon.

Hmm, encore un truc que tu es prié de garder pour toi. Dis donc, tu es en train de devenir mon journal intime à force. Je vais arrêter ça tout de suite, parce que j'ai toujours plus eu ou moins dans l'idée que les journaux intimes c'était des trucs de gonzesse.

Tom Jedusor en avait un, si c'est pas une preuve que c'est malsain ça.

Avant de partir en freestyle sur la maturité stupéfiante de mon meilleur ami du monde à moi, je disais donc... quoi ? Je repars lire un peu plus haut. Ah oui. Hermione est enceinte. Youpi, donc. Voilà, c'était ça. Et donc Hermione et Ron ont voulu que je les accompagne chez Dumbledore pour négocier un truc, tu devineras jamais.

Ils veulent que nos enfants à nous aillent à Poudlard un an plus tard que prévu pour que leur rejeton soit dans la même année qu'Ana et Ursus. Tu le crois ça ? Oui, bon, à deux semaines près ils étaient de 2003, mais même !

Je parie que l'idée vient de Molly. C'est pas possible autrement, même Hermione est pas aussi tordue. Enfin, j'ai promis à Dumbledore de vous demander votre avis sur la question, et Sév a dit qu'on y réfléchirait (même s'il savait déjà que je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu imagines ? Les gamins vont être intenables s'ils apprennent qu'on les retient volontairement à la maison un an de plus). Pitié, dis-moi que vous allez refuser, parce que Dumbledore avait l'air vraiment parti pour accepter. Il est trop tendre dans son vieil âge. Dès que tu lui colles un bébé sous le nez il passe en mode papy gâteau, et envolé le vainqueur triomphant de Grindelwald.

Si ça n'allait pas à l'encontre de mes intérêts, je trouverais ça adorable.

Tu me diras, quand je suis en train d'arpenter le couloir à deux heures du matin avec mon filleul qui me bave sur une épaule et ma fille qui fait pareil sur l'autre en chantant ce dont j'arrive à me rappeler d'_Un Chaudron plein d'affection_ et en espérant ne pas dégoûter ces pauvres petits à vie de la musique, je suis pas non plus le portrait craché du Grand-Survivant-Qui-Nous-A-Tous-Sauvés-De-Celui-Dont-On-Peut-Maintenant-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Mais-Qu-On-Le-Fait-Quand-Même-Pas-Juste-Au-Cas-Où.

Désolé, je m'agace, mais tu sais ce que c'est.

Enfin voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à raconter de plus ou moins intéressant depuis votre départ. On attends des nouvelles de vous avec impatience, et Sévérus me demande de vous rappeler de bien lui ramener des cannoli, et qu'il vous les remboursera une fois qu'il aura fini de les manger. Il précise que si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, c'est un machin en longueur, une pâte dorée roulée autour d'une crème blanche bien grasse, avec éventuellement une petite cerise à chaque extrémité.

Tu crois qu'il va le prendre mal si je lui offre un tapis de gym pour son anniversaire ?

Hmm, c'est probablement une mauvaise idée. Bof, il a toujours été trop maigre de toute façon.

Ah, il semblerait que ma fille soit en train de mâchouiller son pied et se soit entortillée dans les sangles du transat, je m'en vais la sauver.

Passez une bonne lune de miel, et surtout profitez-en bien (parce que la prochaine fois c'est vous qui êtes de baby-sitting, bande de veinards). Et tout le staff vous envoie ses meilleurs voeux de bonheur, Minerva a les yeux tout brillants quand elle parle de vous, il faut voir ça.

A bientôt,

Ton filleul, qui a a présent délivré sa grenouille du maléfique transat et la laisse baver joyeusement sur le tapis d'éveil rouge et vert qui fait pouét quand on marche dessus,

Harry

PS il paraît qu'il faut un sort de stabilisation tout de suite sur les cannoli, sinon la pâte devient toute molle à cause de la crème et c'est pas bon

PPS tu sais quoi ? Je suis vachement content que tu sois mon parrain.

* * *

***

* * *

Marsala, 23 février 2003.

P'tit gars,

Et d'une, ci-joints tes cannoli. J'ai rarement jeté autant de sorts sur un pauvre gâteau sans défense, j'espère juste qu'ils ne résulteront pas dans une intoxication alimentaire collective. La prochaine fois, demande à Sév s'il ne veut pas plutôt de la pierre noire pilée, ou du marbre de Sicile, enfin un truc bien lourd, mais pas sur l'estomac. Et je te déconseille formellement d'en donner aux petits.

« Déconseille » est un euphémisme, s'il fallait le préciser. Oui, j'ai aussi appris le mot « euphémisme ». J'étends vachement mon vocabulaire depuis que Moony a retrouvé sa première mouture.

Enfin... jusqu'à un certain point. Car tu découvriras bientôt le Rémus 2.0, qui est un hybride au carré. Il a gardé du loup un irrépressible appétit – je peux te dire que c'est le troisième batch de cannoli que j'emballe, et celui-là j'ai été l'acheter à six heures du matin sur la pointe des pieds. On fait le bonheur des pâtisseries locales et j'ai vite compris que « Cassata Agata » n'est pas un sort impardonnable, comme je croyais à mon arrivée, mais un dessert en forme de mamelle (!) que les Siciliens dévorent à toutes les heures du jour sous prétexte d'honorer leur sainte patronne.

Outre son appétit de loup, mon Moony a gardé le goût du sport et il lui arrive de troquer sa veste de tweed contre un perfecto. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par les vents du sud et ses yeux qui brillent devant le moindre étal de pasta, il est lui-même à croquer. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser : il y a désormais quelques _ragazzi_ à Palerme qui se traînent une amnésie partielle et un œil hébété au beurre noir. Spécialité de la maison Black, et plus digeste au final que ces satanées cassate.

Le plus drôle, c'est que mes petites frasques nocturnes ont fini par attirer l'attention de la Mafia sorcière. Apparemment un émule de Voldemort a déjà monté une branche alternative en Sicile et ces messieurs m'ont fait une offre très intéressante. Mais bon. Je leur ai expliqué gentiment que j'étais déjà un Parrain avec double charge de famille et que je préférais marauder avec un loupiot plutôt qu'une _lupara_. C'est une espèce de fusil à canon scié qui a un succès fou là-bas. J'en aurais bien rapporté un pour le petit musée des horreurs familiales, mais Moony dit que ça aurait une mauvaise influence sur Ursus, et pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de lire Lampedusi dans le texte au lieu de recopier tous ces jurons locaux.

Il n'a pas complètement changé, tu vois. Heureusement.

Donc on s'amuse comme des petits fous, même si le gosse nous manque déjà. La photo de l'ourson et de la grenouille est contre mon cœur et Moony demande à la voir six fois par jour. Je l'épinglerai dans le vestibule en rentrant, et je te parie un mois de ton salaire contre deux places au parterre pour le premier match de la Ligue (champagne inclus) que maman voudra les fiancer au berceau. Comme moi avec Bella, sauf que j'ai été dé-fiancé à onze ans. Pauvre Bella, je devrais lui envoyer des citrons à Azkaban, tiens. Ici, ils sont absolument magnifiques. Ils figurent en haut de notre liste de souvenirs : à tout seigneur tout honneur, et Albus m'a tiré une belle épine du pied il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Toi, je t'ai rapporté une de ces innombrables petites marionnettes rouges et or en cuirasse qu'on trouve ici. Tu ne devineras jamais comment ça s'appelle en italien — des _pupi_ ! Ça ne s'invente pas, hein ? J'en ai acheté un stock pour tous les Gryffondors que je connais. Il y a même une petite boutique sorcière qui vend une version Quidditch.

Je suis un vrai sadique de te parler Quidditch alors que ton sport favori, en ce moment, est le lancer de nourrisson sur l'épaule et le footing à deux heures du mat', avec haltères humaines. Courage, on rentre dans cinq jours ! Et puis tu nous prêtes la grenouille quand tu voudras. Avec Azkaban j'ai tendance à dormir trois heures par nuit en moyenne, alors le somnambulisme éveillé, ça me connaît. Et maman est déjà en train de se remémorer les ancestrales berceuses des Black. Bon, c'est un peu du genre...

_Fais dodo, Ursus, mon p'tit fils,_

_Fais dodo, t'auras un Dololo.._

_Papa est en bas, lance un Avada,,_

_Maman est en haut, éventre un strangulot..._

... mais à cet âge, hein, c'est la mélodie qui compte.

Quant à leur scolarité, je suis partagé. D'un côté, ce serait rigolo de voir la nouvelle génération arriver simultanément pour nous jouer « Les Maraudeurs, II : le Retour ». D'un autre, je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre que mon fils se fait traiter de gogol par les Serpentards parce qu'il a un an de retard sur l'ensemble ou presque de sa promotion. Harry, je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi pour dire que nos enfants méritent ce que je n'ai jamais eu et que tu as bien failli ne pas avoir : une vie normale. A commencer par une scolarité normale. D'ailleurs Moony est absolument intransigeant sur la question.

Dis à Ron et Hermione que nos petits joueront les éclaireurs et qu'ils seront là pour accueillir la nouvelle génération Weasley et leur montrer tous les secrets de Poudlard le jour venu. C'est toujours mieux que de truquer leur lettre d'entrée pour se passer un caprice d'adulte.

Merlin, je crois que je viens de commettre un jugement mûr et adulte, moi. Il est passé où, ce marsala ?

Je crois que Sév avait raison quand on a trinqué au repas de noces et qu'il m'a dit « Black, tu as autant de tact qu'un troll dans un magasin de fioles » (ben quoi, c'est vrai qu'il a du bide) « mais au moins tu t'es souvenu de briser celle qui contenait un cerveau de rechange ».

S'il n'avait pas souri en parlant, j'aurais loupé le compliment. Sacré vieux Sév, va.

Faudra qu'on organise une soirée-photo à notre retour. Ça consolera tous ceux qui s'attendaient à un karaoké bis et qui en ont été pour leurs frais. Il paraît que Molly était venue armée. Tu te rappelles son grand sac en tapisserie ? Il y avait l'intégrale des partitions d'Andrea Boccelli dedans. J'en frémis rétrospectivement. Et j'ai bien remarqué qu'Hermione s'est tenue à distance respectable de Moony pendant tout le banquet. Tu serais bien gentil de lui expliquer qu'il y a une limite au débordement hormonal et que la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'y colle.

D'ailleurs ce serait rigolo qu'on synchronise la chose, puisque Sév est visiblement décidé à te refiler le bébé au prochain coup. Dis, tu te rends compte, si on vit la même chose qu'eux ? Chacun son tour, après tout. Je me demande quelle part de mon refoulé remontera à la surface. Probablement la plus infantile. Et arrête ce sourire immédiatement, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Il n'y a plus d'enfant, Harry, sinon ceux qui sourient actuellement contre mon cœur. Nous sommes deux hommes responsables et fiers de l'être.

(N'empêche que les Canons vont se faire aplatir comme une crêpe par les Balbuzards de Bristol, et bien fait pour ta poire. Na, d'abord.)

Là-dessus Moony vient de me rappeler pour la troisième fois que le Palazzo Abatellis ferme à cinq heures donc il faut que je me trotte.

A bientôt dans trois jours, p'tit gars. Embrasse très fort l'ourson et la grenouille, et fais nos amitiés à ton homme.

Sirius

PS Et tu sais quoi ? On me donnerait le choix, je ne voudrais pas d'autre filleul que toi.

PPS Et c'est parti pour un quatrième batch de cannoli, le sort de saucissonage n'a pas tenu.

* * *

FIN

A/N: roulement de tambours... Dans le rôle, interprété avec brio, de Sirius : Archea ! On l'applaudit bien fort !

Comme vous êtes très vifs, vous avec conclu que je suis la responsable des lettres de Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes brillants, quand même. Ca me réchaffe le coeur.

Et le mot de la fin sera pour les meilleurs, pour vous les lecteurs, les reviewers : MERCI !

* * *


End file.
